


Rooms of My Rib Cage

by shadesofstubbornness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Also the kdrama AU I've been waiting for, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because This Is My First Life AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Implied Character Death, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage of Convenience, Mistaken Identity, Roommates, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Workplace troubles, a bit of angst, and they were ROOMMATES, but is it?, that I decided to write it myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofstubbornness/pseuds/shadesofstubbornness
Summary: Let your words echoIn the rooms of my ribcageWhile you’re far awayby Reese Lansangan, In Case You Come Back: Poems, Confessions, and Promises





	1. Because This Is The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Reylo AU Week: Day 1 Modern

EXT. GONE ROGUE BAR/ VIP LOUNGE AND PUBLIC AREA/ EVENING

(Present)

When loneliness has a scent, it is the lingering puffs of cigarette smoke in the air. Permeating and restricting the air passages of the smoker and non-smoker alike.

When loneliness has been heard, it is the boisterous laughter of people as they eat dinner shamelessly and selfishly. To think that loneliness’ song is only the resounding silence after closing the door of an empty apartment is faulty.

Ever the fickle thing, loneliness’ form is both easy and difficult to be seen.

There are two scenarios to choose from in the rustic bar.

One being the most obvious is in the VIP lounge.

Tonight, the entire section has been reserved for a dinner party of First Order Productions. For the nth time, Kylo Ren catches his reflection in the mirror adjacent their table. Seated with the people he can’t really stand most in the world, or simply called his workmates, he couldn’t be bothered to look at them. And they the same. It’s a necessity to survive in their workplace.

His back ramrod straight, he eyes his reflection once again. He doesn’t like what he sees.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bar, Rey Johnson laughs in time with her acquaintances. Bazine shares one inopportune moment with their previous thesis adviser Unkar Plutt. Rey’s eyes express joy and fleets from the next person conversing after the other. To the ordinary bystander, there seems nothing wrong. However, beneath the glint of her gaze, lies underneath it a quiet emotion that she so desperately tries to quelch for the time being.

When one tastes loneliness, disappointment and restlessness burst from one’s tongue.  

Kylo refuses to enjoy this gathering. He keeps his mouth shut by eating the food ordered by Director Snoke. _What’s there to celebrate?_ He thinks sullenly as he takes a small bite.

Unlike him, Rey swallows it down with one big bite of the burger she ordered. She drowns it even further by drinking her second bottle of beer for good measure.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey steps outside the comfort room at the third floor. The interior is a bit different from their table. Sleeker and darker, Rey shakes off her nervousness. It’s like one of those high end rooms where rich people can do anything they want. But still, the comfort room here is pristine. She shudders to think of what occurred in the public toilet room near their table.

Her steps falter when she sees Teedo, one of her group mates, leaning on the wall near the bar’s entrance of the VIP area. It’s directly in front of the hallway near the comfort room. She rubs her hands over her jeans and clears her throat in question. Teedo removes his attention from his phone and smiles nervously at her.

“I was wondering where you went.” He almost slurs the last word. His eyes are drooping and he has the nerve to pout at her.  

 _Well, that explains things alright._ Rey thoughts dryly as she walks past him. She shrugs and presses down the elevator button.  She feels Teedo’s presence behind her as they step inside the lift. She maintains a respectable distance between them discreetly.

It’s not that Teedo is an ex-boyfriend or anything. It’s worse. He’s one of those people who shamelessly act affectionate, thinking that the person in turn _should_ like it. It takes a person to be absolutely dense and insensitive for Rey, simply speaking, to hate a person’s guts and deem them as an arsehole.

Because no matter how many times Rey ignores his ‘subtle’ invitations to hang out after their meetings or her blatant less than lukewarm reception towards him both in person and over their group chat, it seems that the guy is intentionally forcing his attentions known. Deep down, Rey is aware that said human being has an… interest in her. Whether his intentions are serious or not, Rey is unsure. She refuses to acknowledge it. He makes her feel queasy and it isn’t the good kind.  

She breathes a sigh of relief as they step outside. He seems drunk anyway to take notice of her reaction. She rolls her shoulders to alleviate the tension between her shoulders when Teedo whispers hoarsely, “Rey?”

She turns her back and faces him.

“I need to tell you something.” He rubs his face and instantly, Rey tenses infinitesimally. He steps forward in front of her.  

“Yes?” She discreetly looks behind him and sees their group laughing and possibly even more drunk before she left the table.

“I…” He clears his throat and tries to look at her imploringly. His efforts are futile since it is obvious from his flushed cheeks that he’s barely keeping himself upright. The observation calms Rey a little bit. She could kick this guy’s arse so easily if the situation calls for it.

“What is it?” She asks to get it over with.

“Rey, I really‒”

“Excuse me.”  

Rey and Teedo crane their heads upward to face the person who asked for their attention. Rey’s right eyebrow rises. This guy‒ no. This _man_ is… tall. That’s all she can really tell by her split second perusal and moves to make way for him. Teedo follows suit, albeit ungracefully.

Kylo murmurs his assent and walks outside. He shakes his head to the scene before him. _Really? Love confessions in front of the bar’s entrance?_

Meanwhile, Teedo gulps and loses his nerve. “I think I need air. Wait for me.” Before Rey could even reply, he goes outside.  

Rey groans. _The nerve of this bantha fodder_. She looks back at their table, sees that Bazine is already at the point of shouting at the bartender, and winces. She forces herself to follow Teedo.

 _Might as well listen to him. If he,_ she shudders, _confesses his feelings for me, I can now clearly and empathically say to him that I’m not interested. Finn would be proud that I didn’t resort to threatening him with my sturdy staff at home._

 

* * *

 

Kylo sits uncomfortably on the second level of the staircase, a few steps outside the bar’s main entrance. He doesn’t take notice of Teedo leaving. His attention is focused on his large right hand, specifically on his phone. He stares at the screen and waits for the official trailer of _The Stellar Conflagrations_ to finish loading.

Rey steps outside and halfheartedly looks for Teedo. She almost didn’t see the hunching form of the tall man who interrupted them in front of her. She stands beside him and crosses her arms to protect herself from the chilly air.

She hears something familiar, something beloved. From her vantage point, her gaze tracks the source. It is from an outstretched phone. She catches one scene and gasps involuntarily. Without thinking, she closes the distance between the man and crouches down to his side to see better.

Kylo immediately notices another reflection from his phone screen. He presses the pause button and lifts his face up. Rey scowls at the interruption and slaps his arm to continue.

Kylo stares at the intruder’s face. From his stature, even when sitting down, he could see a… girl with her brows wrinkled in displeasure and intense concentration. She clicks her tongue and presses the play button herself. _The audacity of this..._ Ben is speechless. A feat that no one can do, as every single member in his family claims.  

Not noticing the man’s surprise, Rey forgets everything. She pays no heed wherever the fuck Teedo is. She doesn’t care that her previous thesis mates would probably finish eating her chips for her. Her axis is in the form of this YouTube video, the trailer of the final installment of her favorite film. The film immediately picks up after the esteemed knight, Kira, discovers her powers after her duel with Sorcerer Ren.

Rey feels someone staring at her. Staring being a weak word for the man’s intense gaze. Rey flushes with embarrassment as she realizes what the stranger next to her is doing. Her eyes widen in realization of what she’s done, or what she’s still painfully doing‒ holding someone’s phone, who by the looks of it, is no other than his.

 _Of course. Of course. Functioning people don’t just look at other people’s phone and bloody use it as they please._ _Manners and etiquette and all that._

“I…” Rey started.

Whatever explanation or admonishment could have come up, none of these occur from the two. Kylo’s phone loudly blasts the official theme of the aforementioned film, signaling an intense action montage. Both Rey and Kylo glued their eyes on his phone, each of them holding the device on both sides.

Like everything good in this world, the blessed video ends. Stilled silence permeates the space between them.   

That is until Rey asked rhetorically, “Why is a kid there?”

She receives no answer. She wasn’t really expecting one. It’s one of those questions that one would dramatically exclaim towards the heavens.

_What did I do wrong with this code?_

_When will the company call me?_

_How did that guy win the presidential elections?_

_Where is my place in all this?_

_Why did my pare‒_ no. Rey stopped herself. _Not yet for that rabbit hole. Not yet while she’s still with other people._

_Not yet._

_Not yet because there’s a new character in the finale and it’s a kid! Whose is it? Apothecary Jasmine and Vagabond Storm’s? The deepest secret of the Dark Master? Or… Kira and Ren’s? It could be. That hand holding scene was pretty intense and… impregnating. Ha._

Kylo’s phone screen grows dark. The reflection of the two can be seen. Both have a glazed look in their faces. Rey peeks at the man beside her. The stranger meets her gaze and remains silent. She notices that he’s discreetly pulling his phone out from her strong grasp.

His entire hand is huge. She fears that if she’ll put up a fight over the phone‒ hypothetically of course, her entire hand would deflate from his grip. Rey immediately gives it to him. She clears her throat to explain herself.

Once again, her apology is interrupted.

“It doesn’t make sense,” Kylo mutters to himself, as he wipes his phone.

“Right,” Rey answers unsure. _My fingers are not that sweaty._

He nods distractedly and faces her once again. Rey, not wanting to miss her opportunity, rushes to explain her peculiar behavior.

“I’m not...” She fidgets uncomfortably and scoots a bit farther on her seat on the stair case.

Kylo puts his phone back from his pocket, now in the safety of his possession.  

“I’m not usually like this.” She continues, “I swear. It’s just that I was planning to watch that when I get home. But it seems like… I can’t yet,” She motions backwards the bar.

“I’m sorry,” She adds albeit a bit defensively.

The man doesn’t give any reaction.  The silence between them is jarring once more. It is aggravated by the crunch of Rey’s worn down sneakers on the gravel.

Her eyes follow her feet’s movements.

_Forward when you start running._

_Backward as you look back to see if someone returns._

_Forward when there’s no one._

_Backward as you hope._

Unlike her, the stranger’s combat boots remain firmly planted in front of him. _How can someone be so still?_ Rey thinks. 

Unbeknownst to her, when Kylo isn’t sitting still, he stomps every time as he faces the world. He can blame it to his built, since it prevents him from being dainty and gentle. But the truth is, he can’t move forward because he still carries a small piece of hurt from his past. So he stomps, regardless of his footwear.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that the sorcerer didn’t appear? I think they only showed Storm. If the others were there, it’s not that obvious. I mean, it makes sense since his arc was the start.” Rey’s voice breaks both of their somber reveries. It’s as if the universe’s mighty sound director, raised a boom microphone over her head, making her comments super clear. The bar’s noise fades entirely on the background.

“Also, was that Kira’s scepter? Do you think maybe she’ll stop slaying sorcerers because she’s also one? I’m not gonna brag but I completely called it during her interrogation scene with Ren. It was intense and disturbingly…” She trails off and looks at her companion. Kylo’s left eyebrow is raised.

Rey releases a sigh. At this point, she isn’t really embarrassed anymore. She just wants to talk about her favorite pair.

_Damn it!_

Finn often complained that she thinks of them at the point of obsession. But it’s not her fault when a story gives you sword fights, magic powers of natural elements, complex characters, and a female heroine that’s the knight in shining armor and an amoral male lead being the ‘sorcerer in distress’.

_It’s bloody brilliant._

Rey abruptly stands and pastes a fake smile on her face.

“Well, bye then. Sorry again.” _Don’t mind me anymore. I am a pseudo-normal person who’s going to go inside and finally leave you be._

Three steps. Three brisk steps away from the man sitting on the stairs. She has her back turned from him and from their short-lived and one-sided conversation, when Kylo quietly repeats.

“It doesn’t make sense.”

Rey stops and faces him.

He stands and Rey clearly underestimated him before. He’s massive and overwhelming.

Time doesn’t stretch for countless of seconds. Time doesn’t slow down at this very moment, nor does it speed up to overwhelm them. There is no music. There are no thoughts of love or lust, just wariness and secondhand embarrassment.

“The video,” Kylo adds after a beat. Rey can’t help but suspect that he intentionally paused to make her fret even more.  She blinks at him, unsure where this is going.

The stranger fixes the cuffs of his black sweater and asks, “Do you… want to watch it again?”

 

* * *

 

Director Snoke stabs his newly-lit cigarette onto the marble plate. He blows puffs of smoke from his scarred and dry mouth.

“Where is my story producer?” His grave voice inquires no one in particular, but commands an answer nonetheless.

Phasma swallows her drink and shrugs. The old director faces Armitage Hux. The man’s red hair changes into blue then green from the lounge’s flashing lights.

“Who cares?” Hux sneers and raises his glass filled with vodka in cheers to their senior. Snoke chuckles without humor and clinks his champagne flute in response.

 

* * *

 

“So again, we have Storm’s longer hair.”

Kylo nods. Rey counts her fingers.

“Then Kira walks alone on this desert.”

“Possibly back in her kingdom Jakku,” Kylo muses.

“I don’t think so,” Rey bites her left thumbnail. “It kind of… feels off? After everything she’s been through, the places she already traveled, and her new discovery? Not to mention, magic’s not allowed there.”

“Maybe the answer lies back there,” he countered a bit heatedly.

Rey scoffs. “What? Her heritage? Don’t tell me you’re one of those ‘fanboys’ who can’t bloody let that go?”

“No. Of course. That’s one been settled.” He grunts, as if affronted. “Her last name literally means nameless,” Kylo explains further. “What I meant was, maybe… Ren is hiding there.”

“Ren. Sorcerer Ren. The one whose grandfather hates sand with every fiber of his magical veins?”

“Yes. And no.” Rey rubs her hands from the cold and looks at him in askance.

“I am not a… ‘fanboy’,” his pause over the word fanboy is intentional. Rey rarely encounters someone who uses the punctuation comma in real life conversations so intentionally.

“The term is inclusive. Same with the term ‘fangirl’,” he continues nonchalantly.

“Fanperson then?”

“That’s redundant.” Rey hides her grin over his dry reply.

“What then?” She’s teasing him. Kylo usually freezes up when he’s being teased by someone he doesn’t really know.

Years of bullying over his strange appearance and eventually for his flaws, haunted him every time he hears a wayward laugh within his vicinity.

Therapy helped. He doesn’t lash out in anger anymore.

Therapy is necessary. He was able to talk and be with his parents and his uncle afterwards.

Therapy is his refuge. If not for his therapist and aunt Amilyn, he wouldn’t be the man he is now.

He wouldn’t even be in this moment right now. With her. For all his work, the countless scripts he have written, he can’t describe this girl next to him. He could blame it in the lackluster orange glow of the streetlight that bathes them outside. He could rationalize that he can’t look closer at her features, lest he be accused as a pervert.

He could give so many reasons but none of these reveal the truth. He doesn’t want to idealize her and this encounter.

So Kylo ignores. He ignores her minute details, in fear that he’ll deify her into one of those mysterious heroines in his previous favorite movies. Previous being the operative word because what he yearns now is for someone real.  

And she’s real. A real person who despite her peculiar behavior earlier, is currently dissecting the trailer video of his most awaited film.  

But he just met her.

_Still._

Although it seems that she’s just humoring him, Kylo detects that she’s truly curious for what he has to say, even if it’s something for so inconspicuous. The thought makes him… glad.

_Weird._

This is the first decent discussion he had for the past few months.

Armitage’s blathering cannot hide his jealousy towards him. Phasma doesn’t really care with them all, just as long as the project goes smoothly. Snoke is well… Snoke. He used to care for the director’s opinions but that eventually changed. Every meeting with him leaves Kylo empty inside. His creativity reduced to smithereens.

“An enthusiast,” Kylo answers her. She scrunches her nose.

“You sound like a dude-bro from Reddit.”

“I don’t. I reside in Tumblr.”

Her snort surprises them both.

“Let me guess. You’re one of those with the header, with an edit, possibly Ren’s line or something and you post metas every single time a photo shows up.” She is definitely teasing.

“Takes one to know one.”

Rey allows herself to roll her eyes at him. But Kylo sees a tiny smirk appear. He clears his throat and prepares his next reveal.

“I also write alternative materials in the film’s universe. Sporadically, of course.”

“It’s okay. You can say fanfic. Or would you prefer the term propagandistic text?” Kylo is not having fun. He’s not. His grin doesn’t mean anything.

Rey sees him shake his head. Her shoulders shake with silent laughter. Meanwhile, Kylo tries to control himself from fully beaming. His facial muscles strain with the effort but he soldiers on. Never mind that he probably looks constipated.

Rey sighs loudly. “Do you think they’ll end up together?”

“Yes.” His response fast.

“Really? Wait. Who are we talking about?” Rey clarified.

“The knight and the sorcerer,” Kylo’s left eyebrow rises again, as if to say it’s one of the world’s axioms.

“Ahh.”

“Why?” The word why is used for asking questions but Rey notes that the way he said it sounds more like a challenge.

She explains, “Well, the last time they saw each other was _that_ scene at the bridge.”

“I see. While I do understand your hesitance,” he sounds so careful.

“and I’m not saying this like one of those ‘dude-bros’, I respect your opinions‒” He adds defensively.

Rey coughs.

Kylo continues, “but for me, when Kira cut that end of the rope, that actually proved that they’ll be together in the end.” He raises his left hand to scratch his neck, embarrassed of his passionate explanation.

“Because they’re not ready to be together yet?” Rey asks almost softly.

“Yes.” His voice turned gruff with emotion, what it is though, Rey can’t determine yet.

“And they were escaping. She can’t have Ren following them after what happened,” he continued.

“Do you think if she hadn’t, would Ren cross the bridge for her? Ask her once again to join him?”

Kylo scratches his jaw thoughtfully. Rey follows his fingers’ rhythmic movement and quickly averts her eyes.

“No,” he says simply.

“Alright,” she nods.

“Alright,” he parroted.

This time, the silence between them is not constraining anymore. It’s comfortable. A kind of peace that one rarely shares with a stranger. Because of this, Kylo suddenly thinks about the ingenuity of clapperboards.

Kylo has always been fascinated with clapperboards. He used to think that it’s just for theatric purposes. _Who needs a board that clicks? Really._

But his brief stint as an editor taught him otherwise. It basically indicates where the scene actually starts, since some clips only involve audio. That simple click snaps the fantasy world into a reality. It is the hex that calls upon the magic of filmmaking.

So at the age of twenty years old, when his entire being _yearns_ for making movies, he decided to never take for granted clapperboards again. The small but reassuring beat of clicking relaxes him.

Click.

Click.

However, he couldn’t say the same right now. He’s annoyed with the sound.

Click.

Click.

A boy. Yes, there is no other word for it, Kylo decided. It’s not because he’s less or anything. But it’s because of his petulant expression while standing in front of them. The small clacking sound is from his… teeth, as if his presence isn’t intruding enough.  He’s grinding his teeth together. He is surprised that people actually do that.

Rey winces and stands.

Kylo has the sinking feeling that she’ll truly leave this time. _We haven’t even talked about Sashina yet. Hopefully, her character wouldn’t die after the act one. The franchise is still in need of diversity._  

“I was looking for you,” Teedo accuses. He seems sober enough that Rey doesn’t think he’ll make a fool of himself.

_Well… more than he has already._

“I think we’re ready to go. I’ll call the guys.” She’s gesturing for him to go inside first. But alas, Teedo is a lot of things, most aren’t really complimentary. These are being a dead weight on their team and being a consistent _oblivious prat._

She feels the Enthusiast, _Yes. It’s his nickname,_ stretch his legs to stand and make his exit.

_Why can’t Teedo go already?_

Said prat takes a deep breath and is completely oblivious by Kylo’s unease with the situation.

“Why don’t you answer my texts?”’ Rey flinches at the random accusation _._

_Also, did he just… whine?_

“This is the last time we’ll probably hang out and you just let our chance go to waste.” He pantomimes a plane crashing down on the ground.

 _This boy is a bumbling drunk._ Kylo decides to remain where he is, lest the kid tries to do anything untoward. Although, it pains him to be included in this.

This reminds him of the time when his father, Han, was forced to talk to his grandfather Anakin, while they’re waiting for his mother Leia and his uncle Luke.

The conversation was not strained, because there was no conversation to begin with. Both men uttered a few words, grunted in reply, and stared at him, as if begging him to save them all. Thankfully, his mother and his uncle arrived before he was forced to perform a magic trick with their dog Chewie.  

Rey clenches her fist. _No. No. Calm down._ Teedo is still complaining.

“I mean… I was waiting for you and you didn’t follow‒”

“Listen.” Kylo stares at the girl. The calmness in her tone is commendable. And also scary. He can admit that.

“I can’t say this clearly enough.” She has Teedo’s full attention.

“I don’t like to hang out with you. Not ever.” The boy’s face looks like he wants to throw up.

“I’m sorry but there.” He looks slightly pale. Kylo notes.

“On second thought, I’m really not,” Rey continues. It’s possibly the first time she’s honest to herself for this evening.

“I know I’ll probably work with a lot of guys like you.” Teedo gulps. But to Kylo’s ears, it’s sounds more like a belch. He steps back and tries to warn the girl to do also. But Rey is on a roll.

“But I do hope that‒”

_Great._

What’s supposed to be Rey’s final words are cut by Teedo’s vomiting onto the pavement. Thankfully, they instinctively stepped back a few steps away. But it’s still pretty close that both Kylo and Rey have front seats‒ scratch that, stage passes to the spectacular trajectory of Teedo’s food and drinks for the evening. Kylo blinks while Rey massages her temples.

When Teedo is finished giving his solo performance, Rey thumps his back forcefully and asks, “Are you okay?”

_Thump._

_Thump._

“Let’s get your bag.” She pushes Teedo forward. Rey cannot and will not look at him, the Enthusiast. She made his evening so weird and so awful. Their brief moment ruined already.

Together with Teedo, she goes inside the bar, leaving Kylo alone outside.  

 

* * *

 

Rey sits alone on the bus stop’s bench. She covers her face with her clammy hands and groans out loud. After not so discreetly pushing Teedo towards their table, their group admitted that they finally had enough to drink. It’s a shame that she can’t get drunk, Rey purses her lips when Teedo sleeps so peacefully inside the Uber that Bazine booked.

She declined their offer to let her carpool with them. Rey doesn’t want to be in the same place with him. Ever. It’s a good thing that this is probably her last meet up with them, since they’re already graduates looking for jobs.

To be honest, she’s not sure why she agreed to go out tonight. They’re not really friends and a tiny part of her always feels left out with them. Months of meetings and late nights busy with coding have failed to connect them. An irony since their project was all about systems connecting.

She wished that Finn was there with her. But he isn’t. And with good reason, Rey reminds herself. He’s going to pick up Rose, his girlfriend, in the airport.

She also knows that she shouldn’t rely on his presence too much. Not that she was clingy to him or anything. It’s just that… she feels sad sometimes even if Finn is there. Most especially when she sees his excitement and hopeless affection for Rose. She is not jealous.

_Well, she is._

_A little bit._

_But not in that way._ The thought of being with Finn romantically makes them both cringe.

_No._

It’s just that sometimes… sometimes when she looks at him, as they eat breakfast, Finn gets this… softness whenever Rose texts him, or when he remembers her even by just looking at broccoli.

_Broccoli. Seriously._

So to be precise, she’s jealous of Finn. Because she can’t see herself be that way. Someone who just… falls so easily, so trusting or who becomes so enamored with a vegetable.

This is why when he mentioned a month ago that Rose’s older friend is in need of a roommate, she immediately volunteered herself. Better to put some distance between them, she supposes. Also, the apartment she’s living for the past month is close to her work.

_Well, their future work._

She’ll still see Finn because he made her promise that Saturday nights in their previous apartment is still on. Also, the fact that they’re both accepted in the Resistance, the company where they finished their first internship, made their separation easier for Finn.

Previously, she feared that her best friend is using her as his crutch. He immediately latched on her, quite literally during their freshman orientation in college.  So Rose’s presence in his life is welcoming in more than ways. She made Finn go outside his shell and open himself to more relationships that aren’t only friendship.

However, moments like this when she’s alone, makes her think that Finn isn’t the only one who’s dependent on their friendship.

Rey sighs, possibly for the nth time this evening.

It is windy and cold. She’s rubbing her eyes with the worn right sleeve of her blue cashmere sweater. Her obstructed vision prevented her from noticing the man approaching the bus stop.

Rey feels an additional weight, sitting on the bench. She peeks and her eyes widen in recognition. _It’s him, Enthusiast._

Kylo crouches and tries to make his presence small. He knows that she was sitting there. He just doesn’t want to rehash the weird situation they both found themselves in. He keeps his hands inside his pockets and faces the road in front of them. Similar to their previous greeting, it seems like they’re the only ones waiting. This time for the last bus trip.  

The clock above them strikes past midnight.

Just like their moment earlier, it is Rey who breaks the silence. 

“I am… so sorry about that,” she couldn’t look at him.

“You don’t owe me an apology.” His voice monotone.

“Right,” she nods, although she still wants to argue otherwise.

“I don’t,” she clenches her mouth shut. Kylo hears her eventually mumble something about tectonic plates rising and swallowing her whole.

He almost stands to leave and give her some space, when his phone blares loudly in his pocket. Kylo takes it out and sees that his mother is calling him. He answers it and immediately removes his phone far away his ear. The Happy Birthday song blasts loudly. When it was done, he presses his head near his phone again and gruffly answers.

Rey is almost tempted to cover her ears from the volume. She also can’t help herself but listen to Enthusiast’s monosyllabic conversation over the phone.

 _So this is just the way he speaks to everyone, strangers and people close enough to call him._ She smiles wryly by the thought.

“Mom?”

Rey’s smile fades and left on her face is the muted sorrow she desperately buried earlier.

“What?”

“Ohh.”

“I didn’t,” Kylo says sheepishly.

“Really.” Rey hears a woman’s, his mother’s voice prattle about something.

“Yes.”

“Yes.”  He winces.

“Thank you.” Rey can hear his exasperation.

“No. Hello?”

“…”

“I’ll call tomorrow. Sleep, Mom.”

“Bye.” Kylo rolls his shoulders, a weight lifted from him.

“I love you too.” Rey looks at him. She knows that he didn’t say it for her. But the utmost gentleness he carried after expressing those words twisted her chest.

 _Nobody told me that_.

She is horrified to feel a burning sensation in her eyes. She blinks rapidly and coughs, blaming this on the chilly weather. 

Kylo nods at his mother’s parting words. Afterwards, he discreetly places his phone inside his pocket. He clears his throat, asking for the girl’s attention.

“I…” He awkwardly starts.

“My ears are fine. You don’t owe me an apology.” 

“I wasn’t going to,” Rey’s forehead wrinkle slightly. She eventually nods, thinking this is the last of their conversation. She’s wrong.

He sighs. “What is the date today?”

Rey checks her phone calendar and her face registers a blank surprise.

“It’s… thirty-one.” Her response heavy with an unspoken emotion.

Kylo sighs again and mutters to himself, “I thought it’s just Monday.”

“It is. It’s only another day.” Something is unsettling about her voice.

He peers at her curiously. She meets his gaze, a sad smile on her mouth.

Kylo always found that expression an oxymoron. Sad smile. But life has eventually taught him that out of all the facial gestures a human can make, the smile is the most complex one. He didn’t think much of this sentiment when his instructor in his nonverbal communication shared this fact. He doesn’t smile that often. He still is until now.

However, Kylo recalls that from his brief interlude with her, her smiles differed a lot.

Before, her smile spoke of her wariness, elation for the trailer, and lastly, frustration to her drunk companion. Now, it speaks of her loneliness. Kylo may not always smile, the first time he almost did was with her. But he knows of the latter feeling. He knows loneliness too well.

It touches them both, right at this very moment.

When loneliness embraces you, you can’t escape its clutches. You just let it hold you until it hopefully goes away.

His reverie is broken when she asks, “What’s your name?”

His silence is an enough answer.

“Ahh. You think it’s better if we don’t… share that.”

Kylo simply nods.

“Well, I guess… happy birthday then.” She takes a deep breath and scoots closer to his side.  “Sorry you’re stuck with a twenty-one‒” she stops herself. “No,” she corrects herself. “A twenty-two nobody from nowhere, who has a shitty evening.” She rubs her hands together and sniffs. _There. You’ve reached your lowest in front of this man._

“Those numbers are meaningless.”

“What?” Rey clarifies, thinking that he’s speaking to himself again. _Must be his coping mechanism or something._

“I’ve read in this book that we have this… neocortex in our brains. It has a lot of functions,” Kylo winces internally. He’s here outside, after leaving his workmates, quoting a book from his previous Biology elective.

“‒motor skills, you know. Typical brain stuff. However, it’s also here where the concept of time resides. I think? And unlike humans, cats don’t have this neocortex in their brains.”

She’s still with him, he thinks. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that we should be like cats.”

“Cats.” Rey repeats.

“They don’t get bored. They don’t get depressed. They’re content to eat the same food in the same house every day. Meanwhile, humans lock themselves in time. I don’t want to sound pretentious but… we use age as a weapon against ourselves. I’m twenty so I should be this. I’m thirty-one, I hate my‒” He stops and resumes explaining after a beat.

“Regardless if you’re twenty-two or thirty-one, or even seventy-eight, it’s still the same day for cats. They have neither a future nor a past. That’s why…” The silence is deafening. He better stop talking. _Right now._

“…those numbers are meaningless,” Kylo repeats lamely. His hands are sweating inside his pockets.

 _He isn’t real. He couldn’t be._ Rey sees his jaw twitch. His ears, peeking from his dark hair, are bright red. She surmises that it isn’t only because of the cold weather this December. This observation comforted her. She feels a sudden flash of fondness for this stranger, this enthusiast, this _man._

“You’re a total stranger but you comforted me.” Honesty. Although she can’t let herself fall and be vulnerable like Finn, she can absolutely offer honesty at times like this.

“Maybe it’s because I am.” He nods in her direction. 

Kylo stands as he sees the bus approach from a short distance. Rey follows suit, still gazing at him in silent wonder.

_I just turned twenty-two. My job is still unsure._

_I just finished an overdue project. I don’t know where the bloody hell I’m going next._

_A guy puked his guts out in front of me. Not to mention, he was a complete arsehole. Are there no more decent guys in the world?_

_Well… this one. I just had the most insane conversation with this guy…who loves Stellar Conflagrations, believes that Kira and Ren are also end game and‒_

A sudden impulsive thought seizes Rey.

“I agree.” Her voice steady despite the tremors she feels in her left arm.

“I won’t apologize.” She needs to stop apologizing for every wrong thing this night.

Kylo stares at her, unsure where this is going.

“But I would… thank you. You know, for that neocortex trivia. It’s also my birthday and I just realized it when you asked for the date.” She’s lost it. She’s completely lost it because she thinks she sees a surge of softness behind his eyes.

She offers her hand to shake. “So from once celebrant to another.”

Kylo removes his right hand from his pocket and slowly reaches out. His hands are clammy. It doesn’t bother her because she’s more focused on his acceptance.

And the gentle squeeze she swears she feels from him.

“Birthday.” His mouth twitches, as if he cannot control his features into his usual stoic mask any longer. “I wouldn’t add “happy” because that would seem like an insult to you.”

“It would,” She replies with a spark in her eyes. Kylo notes that her smile is real this time. He’s… glad and allows himself to grin at her.

 _It’s because he’s gonna leave and be far away from you_. She snorts inwardly. But the thought pains her a bit.

The bus stops in front of them. But neither of them move.

“Going through this life is the first time for all of us anyway. We have countless beginnings. Just like this day.”

“For the both of us,” Kylo softly adds.  

Rey’s beam fall from her face. She is not thinking.

Her neocortex probably reached its lowest point and she lost control of her motor skills.

Her feet closed the distance between them.

Her arms encircled his neck.

Her eyes closed in its own accord.

Her mouth pressed into his.

Kylo cannot move.

He cannot respond.

His brain quiet except for the ringing that is similar to a microphone’s shrill feedback sound.

He feels her lips move slightly, until she leaves one small peck and moves away from him. He watches dumbly as she enters the bus.

The bus leaves.

He is all alone. He swallows audibly.

Meanwhile, after a good distance away from the bus stop, Rey covers both sides of her face. She is mortified! At first, it started with a sigh, then a nervous chuckle, until she cannot stop giggling.

_What the bloody hell?!_

Kylo’s shock is interrupted when he realizes that the previous bus is the last one for the night. He sighs dejectedly and is forced to hail a taxi. He cringes because he can’t really afford to waste his money.

But he needs to go home.  

Also, his new roommate is scheduled to pay his rent next week. This reminder lessens his guilt.

He steps inside the cab and tells his address.

When he’s far from the bus stop, he allows himself to release a deep breath. He wipes his entire face but tries to keep it together. He… he wouldn’t think about “the incident” with her.

_Not yet._

The cab driver peers at the passenger mirror. He sees the tall man rubbing his lips with his right thumb, lost in thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey looks at her reflection in the mirror. Her face looks the same. Her eyes still the unsure color that it is. She wonders when will she be truly twenty-two and if a person truly becomes settled with the age they currently have.

Rey sometimes have these moments when her body cringes for no apparent reason. It doesn’t matter if she’s alone or if someone else is there with her. It’s like… she wants to get out of her skin. Then this uncomfortable sensation passes and comes back again when she least expects it.

_Enough for tonight._

Rey finishes brushing her teeth. She wipes her mouth with her face towel.

 _Well, one thing did change._ Her cheeks redden and just before she turns off the bathroom light, she sees her shy smile.

She steps outside the bathroom. She greets the cat sitting on the sofa a good night. It purrs back and continues its vigil, amber eyes intense. She remembers something that makes her smile.

The wall clock above the plasma television states that it is almost one o’clock in the morning.

She steps outside the living room and peers at the cat’s litter box. After cleaning it and checking everything in place at the storage area, she goes back inside.

The cat sits patiently, as if waiting for someone. She remembers that her roommate is scheduled to arrive this evening.

_Should I wait for her?_

Rey hasn’t seen her roommate yet despite living in their shared apartment for one month already.

_What did Finn say that she does? A researcher? Writer? Yeah._

Her musings has been interrupted with her loud yawn. She rubs her eyes blearily. The cat meows at her as if saying, _go to sleep. I’ll wait_.

She nods and pets the feline behind its short ears, its gray fur makes her fair complexion stand out.

“Night, night.” She says before closing the door. She doesn’t know the cat’s name.  

The cat looks at her direction briefly and licks its paws.

_Oh well. I’ll ask once I meet her._

Rey plugs in her bedroom light. She lies down on her bed, and allows it to swallow her whole immediately. 

 

* * *

 

It’s a quarter to two o’clock in the morning when Kylo arrives in his unit. He steps out of his shoes and puts it on the shoe rack beside the door. He brings his luggage down to greet Kitty, who settles happily in his arms.

Kylo nuzzles his cat’s head. This is not the first time he was away for months. Although it pains him to leave Kitty alone, his job as a writer certainly has its requirements, such as lots and lots‒ _and did he say lots_ _already?_ of travel.

He goes to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. As he finishes drinking his glass of water, Kitty’s right paw tap on the front of the refrigerator door.  He sees a blue sticky note taped on the surface.

It reads in an almost unintelligible scrawl:

           Hello. It’s me, your roommate. 

           I’m not sure when you’ll arrive so here’s a memo:   
  
            I’ve emptied the recycle bin.

           I also took care of the electric bill last Tuesday.

           I saw that one chicken was beyond the expiration date.

           I boiled it and fed it to the cat before leaving.  

           Hope you don’t mind.  
  
            :)

            - R

            P.S. What is its name?

 

He takes the note and puts it on top of Kitty’s head. The cat growls and tries to remove it. He laughs and leaves it be. Kylo can feel the cat rolling its eyes.

He gathers his luggage in his left side, the cat still in his other arm. Before entering his room, he looks at his roommate’s door. Their rooms are adjacent to each other.

_Tomorrow. He’ll pay rent then so maybe I’ll finally see him._

Kitty purrs, as if saying that it wants to sleep already. He goes inside his refuge, albeit a bit dusty now from days of being unoccupied.

Kylo closes his door.

In the other room, the one with fewer personal furniture and boxes still unpacked, Rey is snoring peacefully.

 


	2. Because This Is A New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo releases one big yawn, the back and forth trips and the jet lag making their presence vehemently known. His bleary eyes register that the elevator is near approaching the 25th floor. 
> 
> He peeks at the person next to him, about to excuse himself. 
> 
> Only to find out that she’s already staring at him with wide eyes. 
> 
> The elevator door opens. 
> 
> Kylo Ren steps out and looks back behind him. 
> 
> It’s her. 
> 
> The elevator door closes.

INT. TAKODANA RESIDENCES/ REY’S BEDROOM / LATE MORNING

(Present)

Rey wakes up. She yawns loudly, not quite ready to face reality yet. Her back aches, body protesting from ending its slumber. Her eyes open slowly and take note of her bare room.

Her hazy mind first notices that the dust particles shrouded in rays of sunlight seem like rain. When Rey was a child, she thought that they’re a special kind of snow. Light and untouchable. Her innocent mind didn’t know any better for it never snowed in Jakku, much less rained.

Seated alone at the corner, she gazed at it mesmerized. Her little hand outstretched, trying to catch… well the dust.

She knows better now.

Rey stands up, folds her lone fleece blanket, and stretches her back.

_Better feed the cat._

She opens her door carefully, unsure if her roommate arrived last night. The cat approaches her, and greets her with a swish of its tail between her legs. She crouches down and pets its chin. A routine they’ve performed ever since she moved.

“Good morning.” She smiles and proceeds to open the cat’s food. After feeding the feline, she makes her way to the kitchen area. The furry animal follows her and perches on the counter.

Her eyes settle on the refrigerator door. Attached to it is a new note. In neat and flowing cursive, it writes:

            I don’t.

            Thank you.

            - K

Rey is amused. “For a writer, she sure writes short,” she muses out loud. The cat meows in response, as if agreeing with her. 

She reads the last two words at the end.

            P.S. Kitty

“Kitty?” _It’s like giving your child the name “kid”._

“Nice to finally know your name, Kitty.” She bends down and scratches the spot behind Kitty’s short left ear. The cat twitches its whiskers and leaves her. She chuckles and reads the note once again. Distractedly, she traces the elegant loops of her roommate’s penmanship. Her phone rings inside her hoodie’s front pocket.

Rey answers the call, seeing Finn’s selfie pop up her screen.

“Yes! I’m up. I’m up. No. I didn’t just wake up.” She rolls her eyes.

“Okay. I did.” She admitted after her best friend’s dubious silence.

“I’m gonna shower already. Yes. Okay. Bye!” She ends the call and returns in her room. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo wakes up. Someone is softly knocking on his door.

He ignores it.

It persists.

He sighs and tries to get up, try being the operative word. It seems that he dozed off again for a few minutes. He reaches for his phone on his bedside table. The time warrants him to push himself out of bed. 

“Wait.” His deep voice still gruff with sleep, addresses the presence outside his door.  

He opens his door and then…looks down.

Kitty meows at him.

“Was that you?” He crouches down and raises both of the cat’s paws upwards. Kitty looks in the main door’s direction. He follow suit. His eyes land in the slightly ajar door of his roommate’s.

“So it’s just you and me then?” Kitty nuzzles its head to his chest, as if content with the idea.

“Very well.” He smiles softly to his pet.

 

* * *

 

Rey peruses the eight aisle of the supermarket near her apartment. Dressed in her green large hoodie and shawarma-printed pajamas, she is the epitome of chaotic comfort. It’s the morning just before new year’s and also, consequently her birthday. Well it’s what the records say. She’s not really sure if today is her real birthday.

_Anyways, regardless if it is or not, this is my new beginning._

_Like what he said._

Rey checks off her final item in her to-buy list and grabs it from the counter.

Grout cleaner.

Rey smiles and hopes her roommate would appreciate this homecoming gift for her. She hums as she carries her grocery basket towards the cashier section.

 

* * *

 

Kylo curses as he steps out of the bathroom. His chest bared because he forgot to bring with him his tee shirt, being used of the small space in the trailer he squeezed himself for the past months. He rushes inside his room, clutching his grey towel tied on his waist.

Just seconds after, Rey enters their apartment with her groceries. She hears movement from the other room. Her phone rings signaling a text from Finn, alerting her that she needs to be in there to help him and Rose decorate for the new year’s gathering later.

Kylo peeks outside his room after hearing the main door closing. It seems that his roommate left again. He hangs the towel on the laundry area, just behind the kitchen section.

He is a bit perturbed that he hasn’t talked, much less spoken to the new tenant in person. He retraces his steps until his feet are in front of Ray’s room. The door still slightly opened, indicating that he went outside in a haste. His eyes absorb the details in front of him, hoping to glean more information besides his roommate’s bank account.

There is a cluttered bed with plain white bedding, a worn down duffel bag and one green travel luggage, hoodies of various color folded on the chair beside a small pecan desk. There are also unpacked boxes at the corner below the window sill.

_These don’t really offer much information._

Kylo gently closes the door. 

 

* * *

 

Loneliness has no room between Rey and Finn as of the moment. Quite literally. Finn is squishing her. There is no other word for what he’s doing. 

“Happy birthday, Rey!” Finn shouts in her ear. Rose’s laugh is heard somewhere in the studio unit. Rey punches his arm and tries to put some distance between them. She eventually gives up and huffs in frustration.

“Since when did your arms get‒”

“Bigger?” Finn scoots back and flexes his right bicep cheekily.

“‒constricting,” Rey finishes dryly. She rolls her eyes in fond exasperation.

Finn ignores her and stands up to help his girlfriend in the kitchen. Rey aims and throws the couch pillow on his head.

“Finn!” Rey shouts.

He looks back at her, only for his face to be completely blindsided with the pillow. Rey makes a run for it and hides behind Rose’s back.

 “Hey! You guys!”  Rose exclaims as she grabs the end of the cupboard shelf, just before Finn chases his best friend.

“Your girlfriend has the high ground!” Rey barely escapes his clutches. She cranes her face upwards and winks at Rose to help her. Rose laughs and gamely joins in.

“Finn!” She pretends to fall off the chair.

Finn stops his quest for vengeance and gallantly carries Rose down the chair by her waist.

“Thanks, Rose,” Rey struggles to catch her breath. Rose grins at her and slaps Finn’s backside. “Hurry up. We still need to finish the decorations.” Finn rolls his eyes but follows his girlfriend’s orders anyway. They go inside their bedroom, possibly to get Rose’s art supplies.

Rey looks at their retreating form wistfully. She catches herself and shakes her head. After Rey grabs the pillow from the floor, Finn returns carrying a purple glossy box. He puts it on the coffee table and opens it, revealing an interesting array of stationery paper, scissors with differing blades, and an impressive pack of washi tapes.

Rey doesn’t hide her meaningful smile at Finn’s slightly flushed appearance. But she keeps her observation to herself. Finn still notices it anyway. He bumps her shoulder with his. Rey giggles.  
  
“What? I bet you’d like to thank me right now,” she starts cutting the colored papers, following the printed instruction.

“For what?” Finn is already on his second pile.

The comforting sound of scissors snapping clashes with Rose’s slightly raised voice. She’s still in their room, talking to someone in the phone.

“Giving you and Rose space,” she raises her eyebrows meaningfully.

Finn blushes. “Yeah.” He smiles sheepishly. Rey feels fondness for her best friend. It’s apparent that things with Rose are going well.  
  
“But I also miss you,” Finn squeezes her shoulder, knowing her all too well.

“I do too.” She lightly punches his arm, still unused to people missing her, or thinking about her well-being after all this time.

Finn changes the subject. “So how’s your roommate? You met her, yet?”

Rey’s eyes are intense with concentration at the paper in her hands, her brows furrowed. “Not yet. I think she arrived last night though.” 

“Ohh! That reminds me,” he grabs a dusty photo album underneath the table. Rey peeks as Finn peruses the pages over. His wide eyes looking for something in particular. “Rose told me that she has a picture of your roommate and her sister. This was taken…”

He finds the photo and points it at Rey. “…in college,” he finishes and passes her the photo album.

“Where are they?” It’s a group photo of people standing outside a movie theater.

“That’s Paige,” Finn motions for the one at the center. Rose’s older sister is winking at the camera and wearing a denim jacket over her green floral dress. Her smile is the same as Rose’s.

Someone is ringing the doorbell outside. Rose opens their bedroom door, and covers her phone’s speakers.

“Babe, can you see who’s that?” She mimes that she can’t end her phone call yet. Rose pouts and Finn winks at her. Rey scrunches her nose over the cheesy exchange.

He says before getting up. “Rose told me your roommate is next to Paige.”

There are two persons beside Rose’s older sister. One is a tall guy with short hair barely covering his large ears, who seems vaguely familiar. He’s not looking in front in the camera and is scowling over what someone said by the looks of it. The other one is a girl with brown complexion, long brown hair and is smiling brightly at the camera. It’s a no brainer.

“This is Kyla.” 

She looks at the other guy, trying to remember where she could possibly see him.

 

* * *

 

Kylo settles peacefully in the couch. However, the tranquility is broken when his phone rings.

_Why is everybody calling me?_

He misses the time when he’s outside civilization. At least, he has the excuse of his phone being unable to receive calls or messages.

He answers when he sees it’s Paige. She’s one of his only friends. And by one, he means quite literally. If not for her and her younger sister Rose, he would be the brooding hermit his mother chided him of becoming.

“Hmm?” He mutters while drinking his tea.

“Hello to you too. Are you back from wherever you were?” the distinct accent irrevocably Paige's. One time when they’re still in high school, Kylo asked her why she kept it. She said that unlike Rose, she grew up in her home country before their family moved.

“Ben, it’s weird if I’d lose it.” She left it at that. Kylo agreed, still a little bit scared at Paige that time.   

“Yes.”

He waves at Kitty from his seat in the couch. The Scottish Fold approaches him and requests for it to be carried. He accepts and savors his first time back in his apartment.

“Okay. 8 pm later at Rose’s.” Paige says, emphasizing that his presence is important.

Kylo decides to mess with her.

“Why?” He asks innocently.

“Dude!” Paige groans, as if sensing where this conversation is going next.  
“You just arrived yesterday from nowhere and it’s your birthday.” Paige is the only one Kylo can _hear_ rolling her eyes at him through the phone.

_Well, she and Rose._

_And his mom._

_And sometimes his grandmother when he’s being difficult._

_So basically every woman in his life. Not that there’s plenty of them._

“Isn’t‒”  

“It’s also New year’s eve! Come on!” Paige interrupts him, already used to his antics when it comes to parties.

“It’s just me, you, Rose, and her boyfriend. You haven’t met Finn right?” She adds.

“I…” He tries to think of an excuse.

“‒would come, Paige?” His best friend supplies for him cheekily.

He sighs knowing that he can’t say anything else anymore. Their friendship is like that. She and Rose push and he acquiesces… eventually.

“Fine. Yes. Okay. Bye.” He says in a rush already pressing the end button.

Paige laughs, not really minding him ending the call. He puts his black chipped mug on the table beside the couch. It seems like his plans for the day changed. He looks at the calendar on the wall.

It’s still December 31, his birthday.

_And hers._

Ben recalls the events last night. He didn’t expect for it to end with a kiss.

Can he consider that _his_ present?

He shakes his head and pushes it in under his subconscious, to be dissected in painful detail later before going to sleep. It’s what he does to every incomprehensible thing in his life. Probably that’s what makes him a writer, he muses wryly.

He stands and prepares something special for his close friends, who admittedly, he missed very much. The cat still purring in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Rey, Finn, and Rose stare at the finished product of their… artwork?

Rey doesn’t know if it’s a piñata, mosaic, or an abstract painting. It’s that vague.

Rose bites her lip, probably wondering where they went wrong in the instructions. Finn tries to make light of their current predicament.

“It’s cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool,” His eyes roaming the piece says otherwise. “Very postmodern. Right, Rey?” Finn smiles painfully at her direction.

She looks at… whatever it is.

“Yeah,” she answers unsurely.

Rose groans, covers her face, and plops herself down on the couch. Finn puts his arm beside her waist gingerly. Rey carefully scoots closer at her other side.

“Postmodern.” Rose removes her hands and faces Finn with a stern expression. Rey tries so hard. She really did. But a wayward snort escapes her lips. Finn looks like he doesn’t know what to do.

Rose blows a deep breath and giggles, until all of them are laughing so hard for no apparent reason. Possibly for the sake of the wasted recycled papers, tapes, and glue they used for the decoration.

 

* * *

 

Kylo carefully takes out his baked lasagna from the oven. Kitty whiffs the air and licks its paws with the smell.

“Not for you,” he teases his pet. Kitty meows at him and looks at him pleadingly with its amber eyes.

“That won’t work.” He puts Ray’s new note on his cat’s forehead.

It reads,

            I see.

            No worries.

            Happy New Year’s to you and Kitty.

            :)

            - R

Kitty growls and removes the blue paper with its paws.

“I was just teasing,” He calls his cat who left him in the kitchen. A muffled meow is heard from the living room.

He shakes his head. Kylo peers at his specialty, checking if it’s alright for the occasion. He takes a picture of it and sends it to a group chat, the only one he allows himself to have. 

            Tico Sisters ft. Just Ben

            _You sent a picture_

  Rose:  get ur big butt here dummy!!!!

  Paige: Niceee we wont starve over Rose’s cooking

  Rose: ha ha ha

  Ben:Just Ben has seen the conversation

  Rose: bennnnnn why did you type that hahahaha lol

  Paige: Dude! See those blue circles down there?  
            That's the seen check lmao

  Ben:    I’m waiting for it to cool. Whatever. 

His phone beeps, signaling a new message. He exits the chat application and reads the bank notice. It appears that his roommate had deposited his payment for the month.

 

* * *

 

Rey is amused. Finn is being his usual charming self to prevent Rose from fretting too much over dinner. Rey tried to help but when Rose asked her which napkin folding is better, if it’s the bishop hat hold or the crown fold, she gladly volunteered to mix the alcohol. She thanks her brief stint as a bartender for giving her this life-saving trait.

_I should’ve included that in my CV. IT specialist who knows how to mix drinks._

Finn has eventually made Rose calm down. Rey slides off her signature grapefruit mimosas. Rose gratefully drinks one and squeezes Finn’s hand on her thigh.

“Thanks guys. I’m so sorry for being all over the place.” She nervously laughs. Finn plays idly with her curly hair.

“It’s just that… it’s probably the first time that I’ll see my sister and our best friend after a really, really long time,” She stares off at a distance. “A really long time,” Rose repeats to herself and smiles bashfully at them.

Rey can’t help it. She wants to pinch her cheeks. Rose is that adorable, despite being two years older than her and Finn.

The drinks are ready. She puts these into the refrigerator while they’re waiting for Paige and… what’s the name of their best friend? Rey is just about to ask Rose when her phone beeps. She reads the new message.

  

           From: Kyla (Landlady)

           To: Rey

           I received your payment.

           Thank you.

           Happy New Year’s to you also.

  
She types out a reply.

 

            From: Rey

            To: Kyla (Landlady)

            youre welcome

            see u at home?

 

            From: Kyla (Landlady)

            To: Rey

            It appears that we’ll be seeing each other sooner.

            I’ll be at Rose’s party.

            See you later.

 

* * *

 

Kylo is driving, letting the automated female voice of Waze guide him to Rose’s apartment, when somebody calls him. Again.    

“Benjamin? Hello?”

He lowers the volume of the song he may or may not be singing out loud inside his car.

“Yes, Grandma?”

 

* * *

 

Rey volunteers to open the door, not used to being idle. Her eyes widen on whose face she sees outside.

Dressed in a loose white blouse and blue polka dot pants, Paige Tico removes her orange sunglasses.

Rose barrels down the front door and hugs her older sister tightly. Paige reciprocates and pats her sister’s hair playfully.

Rose bats her hand away and introduces Rey and Finn.

“So this is my overworked and caffeine-induced sister, Paige. You’ve talked to Finn. And this is Rey, his awesome best friend.”

Paige kisses Finn’s cheek and Rey’s.

Paige remembers her sister’s boyfriend when she gave him Kylo’s extra keys. Unfortunately, they didn’t talk long because she had an emergency meeting. But the girl behind him…

“It’s good to finally see you,” she smiles widely at Rey.

She clarifies, “You’re Rey? Roomie Rey?”

Rey nods. “Rey with an e.”

All of them move towards the living room, and after settling down to their own comfortable places, Paige admitted, “I thought you were a… dude.”

“It’s a common mistake. Don’t worry.”

Rose asks Rey, setting up the food Paige brought. “So how’s the apartment?”

“It’s been really nice.” Rose looks glad at that and bumps Finn’s hip, proving something that Rey isn’t privy too. She adds gratefully. “Thanks once again for suggesting the place.”  Paige’s eyes gleam at her answer and before Rey can take much really notice of it, Rose’s squeal interrupted it. Paige stands and approaches her younger sister in the kitchen.

“Lasagna! It’s been so long since I’ve eaten this. This better still taste good or else that dummy better makes up for bailing on us.” Rose tells her older sister who stands behind the sink.

Meanwhile, Finn is explaining to Rey how his bicycle broke when he was biking in their previous university. Rey listens and snorts at his tale.  

“He says his sorry. His grandma called him,” Paige explains. “It sucks that he’s not here.” Her eyes zero into Rey and she grins widely.

“Yeah. But we all know that grandma always comes first” Rose sighs, completely oblivious to her sister’s line of thinking.

“It’s okay. He promised me that he’ll treat us for dinner sometime this week.” Paige ruffles her sister’s hair like when they were still kids.

Rose rolls her eyes and moves away from her sister’s annoying habit.

“Real mature, Paige.” She sticks out her tongue, just like old times.

 

* * *

 

Kylo Ren disappears when Benjamin Solo arrives in the Naberrie’s ancestral house in Naboo. The Varykino gleams in its glory at the moonlight, the sight comforting Ben.

Butler Pio the Third opens the door and greets him, still his usual alert and verbose self even at this late hour.

“Master Ben, it’s so good to see you. The mistress is waiting for you at her quarters. Would you like me to assist you in that wonderful bouquet you’re holding? Or perhaps a late dinner to nourish‒”

“I’m good, Pio,” He cuts off gently. “And just Ben. Just call me Ben.” The name still foreign and familiar at the same time. He has given up long ago to decide which one is solely his.

“It would be against my protocol, Sir.” Ben sighs and motions the family’s esteemed servant to lead the way.

 

* * *

 

Everyone is drunk.

Well, everyone except Rey. She’s the only sober one left. After counting down to start the new year, watching Rose jump up and down the couch, Finn and Paige engaging in a beer chugging contest, and eating the most delicious baked lasagna in the history of mankind, everyone is drunk.

Again, Rey isn’t. Her high tolerance for alcohol is a blessing. But sometimes, like her incident with Teedo, that embarrassing moment still fresh in her mind, she wishes that her body can allow her to let loose for once.

_Am I a happy drunk?_

_Sad one?_

_Horny?_

These answers will be left unknown. Paige, who Rey thought was already asleep on the dining table, beckoned her closer.

“He left a note for you.” Paige slurs, her words almost indistinguishable.  

“He?” Rey opens the refrigerator to fetch a glass of water.

“He,” Paige hiccups the single word. “Your roommate,” she adds and accepts the drink Rey offered her.

“Who? Kyla?”

Paige almost chokes in her glass. She wipes her mouth. “Kyla?” She giggles and calls Rose who’s cuddling with Finn on the… floor.

“Rose!” Rose looks blearily at her without removing her head from Finn’s chest.

“Kyla!” _Alright. Paige is a noisy one._

The Tico sisters laugh. Finn eventually joins in. Rey nervously chuckles, not really understanding the joke.

She finishes washing the remaining dishes, the chore never failing to relax her.  The clock says it’s 4 o’clock in the morning, its steady tick-tock accentuates the peaceful ambiance. Paige drags herself  in the sleeping party at Rose’s living room. After a few minutes, the three of them are sleeping on the living room’s carpet.

_More like knocked out cold._

She covers all of them with the comforter from the main bedroom.

She peers outside the window. Few fireworks are still on display. However, the city is slowly making its slumber. She always stays up this late. It's her own tradition.  

New Year is the only holiday that Rey particularly likes. It’s almost universal and this day, no matter how it relies heavily in routine, makes people optimistic, even those who aren’t usually.

You stay up late. Drink more alcohol. Count down backwards to ten and there. Done.

Rey, being the hopeful person that she is, finds some semblance of safety in this day which is ironic since her birthday is just a day ago. That day brings her silent loneliness.

_New beginnings._

A soft voice reminds her.

Rey observes the people she’s with.

_It looks like my year is starting right._

She returns to her silent vigil beside the window.  

 

* * *

 

Ben is holding his grandmother’s hand. Padmé Amidala smiles at her only grandson and sighs meaningfully at the horizon in front of them. She asked him to watch the sunrise with her at the balcony where she and his grandfather married secretly.

“How are you, Benjamin?”

“I’m…” He tries to find the appropriate word. He’s not fine but he’s not in a truly horrible place either, unlike back then.  

Padmé waits for him. She rubs her dainty but wrinkled thumb over his palm.

“I’m unsure.”

“Of what?”

“My life.”

“I see.”

Padme sees Ben’s waiting expression, his jaw twitching as if he’s swallowing something tasteless but stubborn enough to drink it down. He had that when he was a teenager, already used to his parents’ absence, as if he's swallowing down the hurt and pleas for them to stay. 

“What? Do you expect me to impart some guidance? I actually forgot where my slippers were a while ago!”

Ben laughs, his crooked teeth showing. Only Grandma Padmé can easily coax the happiness out of Benjamin Solo, because her grandson knows how happy it makes her in turn. He fixes her midnight-colored shawl and sits closer to her, crouching down near her wheelchair.

“I missed you, grandma.”

“You should. Now tell me all about your trip.”

Ben talks and shares his thoughts freely to the first person who truly understood and loved him.

 

* * *

 

Rey arrives home. The world is finally quiet after greeting its first new day with all the loudness it can deliver. Her steps careful not to jostle the tranquility.

She left a note for Finn and the Tico sisters, thanking them for a wonderful and crazy party. She didn’t spend the night, not really that comfortable anymore with sharing a space with few people, even those who are her friends.

_And besides, I need to feed Kitty._

She enters the lift, nodding at the lady in the reception with a nod. Rey presses the 25th button and balances the Tupperware filled with one remaining slice of lasagna in her left arm and adjust the strap of her shoulder bag. 

“Wait!” Someone chases the doors before it closes.

Rey presses the open button just in time. The stranger enters and nods distractedly. She doesn’t look at him.

Living in the city does that to you. No matter how the space is congested with the presence of others, you’re still alone. Everyone is blind to each other’s existence, deaf to each other’s silence, and numb to each other’s feelings.

While the lift makes it ascent, Rey rereads the note Paige gave to her.

The familiar looping script of her landlady greets her. Apparently, she had some other things to do and wasn’t able to join them.

It says,

            Enjoy the lasagna.

            There’s more at home.

            - K

Rey decides that her landlady is one of the best person ever. If ever Rey would marry, it’s that lasagna. Never mind the weird looks she’d have.

_No wonder she’s close with Paige and Rose._

_Is this how girl crushes feel? I haven’t seen her yet though._

_Wait‒_

Kylo releases one big yawn, the back and forth trips and the jet lag making their presence vehemently known. His bleary eyes register that the elevator is near approaching the 25th floor. He peeks at the person next to him, about to excuse himself.

Only to find out that _she’s_ already staring at him with wide eyes.

The elevator door opens.

Kylo Ren steps out and looks back behind him.

_It’s her._

The elevator door closes.

 

* * *

 

Rey presses the ground floor button repeatedly.

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit._

_SHIT._

It’s actually impressive the way Rey comes up with more expletives as the lift descends. The receptionist looks at her curiously when the doors open.

“I forgot… something,” Rey runs her hands through her messy buns. She presses the 25th button forcefully. 

_Coruscant is one big bloody city._

_Okay._

_Okay._

_So we live in the same floor._

_It’s not like we live together._

_I’m not that unlucky._

_Okay._

_Breathe._

_Maybe Kyla knows him._

_I’ll ask her._

_You can do this._

Before stepping outside, Rey glances at her left and right side. She immediately runs on the hallway of her shared unit.

A door loudly opens. She kneels down and pretends to tie her shoelaces, despite wearing… flats. It’s a sanitary staff member pushing the garbage disposal. Rey stands and tries to calm her breathing. She sneaks one last glance behind her, and presses the unit’s passcode rapidly.

40798

_I’m inside. I’m safe. He’s not gonna find me here._

Rey puts the Tupperware and her shoulder bag on the kitchen counter. She takes out the remaining lasagna slice, her adrenaline kicking.

She gobbles down one big bite, careful not to make any noise since Kitty is sleeping peacefully at the couch. She groans helplessly and covers her face with her hands. 

_Why?_

_I didn’t expect to see him again._

_Obviously, I wouldn’t kiss‒_

The sound of a toilet being flushed is heard. 

Rey stands and recollects herself. The door opens.

“Hi! I’m Rey. It’s so nice to finally‒”

_It can’t be._

_Well, it bloody is._

Enthusiast blinks at her, wearing a loose grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. His face newly scrubbed. Rey tries to say something, anything to make sense of everything but what only comes out of her is,

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Side of Me by Coheed and Cambria is the song that Kylo may or may have not been singing inside his car. Hahaha! I discovered it in Kylo Ren's Spotify playlist. That one's an angsty, rock, and emo mixtape. 
> 
> I left some Brooklyn Nine-Nine references there. I hope some of you noticed it. (If not, watch the show! It's awesome!)
> 
> Also, Loan Tran's public statement about the pervasive racism in mainstream media is just "yasssss!" 
> 
> Thank you for those who've left kudos. To be honest, I just wrote this to challenge myself and contribute to the Reylo community. So thank you for those who did :)


	3. Because This Is My House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gathering the strength she so desperately needs, Rey stands to make her way back inside. 
> 
> Only to find Kylo slowly approaching her near the bench. She releases a deep breath and prepares for battle.

INT. TAKODANA RESIDENCES/ 25TH FLOOR HALLWAY/ EARLY MORNING

(Present)  
 

The elevator door closes.

It’s a good thing because Kylo Ren did something embarrassing.

He ran for his life.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck.”

Rey rushes on to clarify. “I mean‒ not you of course but me. Fuck me‒”

Kylo gulps and takes a step back. His face impassive but his eyes express surprise, confusion… and fear. “What?”

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean‒ I’m just gonna go now. Probably entered the wrong room since all doors look the same,” Rey grabs her shoulder bag and the Tupperware with the half-eaten baked lasagna. She walks past him, her mind scattered.

There’s only one way to make sense of this. Kylo takes out his phone and dials Ray’s number.

Rey is almost outside door when her mobile phone rings.

       
           _Kyla (Landlady) calling…_

She immediately answers, clutching her flats while barefoot.

_Save me. Save me. This is a mistake right?_

_RIGHT?_

“Hello? Hello? Ky‒”

“Hello.” If the deep voice who answered isn’t an enough proof, the fact that she heard its source behind her puts all doubt to rest.

Rey and Kylo stare at each other, all while clutching their respective phones tightly. Kitty appears and stands between them. The cat’s head tilted to one side, curious to what’s going on. It licks its gray paw.

* * *

  
INT. REY AND FINN’S APARTMENT/ LIVING ROOM/ EVENING

(Flashback)

  
“Come on! You still can’t see it?” Finn presses the pause button on the remote control. The rolling credits stop. Rey chews the remaining popcorn in the bowl and shrugs.

Her best friend grabs the DVD case of the movie _Pacific Rim Uprising_ and places it beside his face _._ Finn swore that he looked a lot like Jake Pentecost, the male lead.

“See? We have… the same face!” He gestured dramatically. Rey puts down the empty bowl on the coffee table and faces him intently. Finn mimics the actor’s expression and pose.

“Ahh.”

“Right?” Finn nods enthusiastically.

“Yep. I see it. It’s so very clear now,” Finn begins his victory dance. He does this every time he thinks he proved a point.

“You have the same eyebrows!” Rey laughs even if Finn hit her head with the throw pillow.

When the table is all cleared from the junk food, Finn nudges her foot with the broom he’s holding. “Rose told me that her friend needs a roommate.”

Rey sits up straight. The apartment hunt is going horribly, not that she’ll tell Finn that. “Really?” She hopes that her excitement doesn’t show.

“Yeah. Her name is… what is it again? Kyla? The connection was spotty last night over Skype,” he mumbles to himself.

“Her name’s Kyla?” Rey clarifies.

“Yeah. Kyla Ren.” Finn remembers. He snaps his finger.

“Sounds… foreign.”

“I don’t know about that. All I know is that she’s a writer and has a cat. Oh and she’s currently overseas. Filming a movie or something?”

Rey nods distractedly. “Tell Rose that I’m interested. Here, let me get that. You throw the trash.”

 

* * *

 

INT. UNKNOWN AREA/ KYLO REN’S TRAILER/ MIDNIGHT

(Flashback)

  
Kylo is about to lose it. And by "it", he’s pertaining to the reception signal of his phone.

He’s talking to Paige, who’s currently house-sitting for him, keeping an eye out for Kitty, and overall preventing his life from being a mess when he returns but his best friend admitted to him that she can’t continue their arrangement anymore longer. She’s been holed up in her office many nights already. She’s offering to help him find a new roommate.

Of course, Kylo agrees. He’s so very thankful for what Paige already did. Truly. If not for Paige, he doesn’t know who else to trust. His parents are in Chandrila which is a one hour flight away from Coruscant. Rose is also abroad, finishing her dissertation paper. And one of his previous tenants, Hux, is with him. But he isn’t an option. There’s a reason why he kicked him out for a reason.

Living with his workmate was an utter nightmare. He thought previously that their arrangement was practical, since Snoke continually pushes them to work together. He agreed and gave Armitage the extra key when the bastard left his previous apartment.

But he’s mistaken. He’s very mistaken that now, he’s willing to accept strangers for tenants since his previous roommates were workmates that are awful human beings to begin with.

“Rose told me that her boyfriend’s best friend is looking for a place to say. Your apartment’s close to Dameron’s right?”

“Dameron? Poe?”

“Yes,” Paige pauses meaningfully or his signal is bound to end any minute now.

“So Finn’s friend, Ray? Yeah. I think he’s going to work there,” she continues as if nothing passed by her thoughts.

“Hmmm. Full name?” He mutters distractedly. Snoke is kicking his ass with this new script. _It’s even worse than the first draft. How is that possible?_

“Johnson. Ray Johnson. And Rose’s boyfriend is Finn. I’ll give the keys to him if you agree.”

“Why?”

“His best friend is so busy that we can’t decide when to meet‒” Her voice crackles and disappears for a few second.

“Paige? Hello?” He stands up and raises his phone upwards. When nothing is still happening, he goes outside.

Paige returns but just for a brief second. “‒and my boss is being a dick as usual.” These were the only words he understood.

“Yeah. Yeah. Sure, Thanks, Paige. I owe you one,” he rushes and instantly swipes a fly away from his arm.

Silence.

His phone gave up on him. He sighs and goes back inside his trailer, the threat of revising a new but worse script awaits him.

 

* * *

 

INT. TAKODANA RESIDENCES/ LIVING ROOM/ EARLY MORNING

(Present)

 

Kylo and Rey are awkwardly sitting next to each other in the couch, each clutching the respective identification cards of each other. Kylo’s mistake glares at him. For being a writer, he sure assumed wrongly at his tenant’s name.

Rey‒ _not Ray_ Johnson is a female.

_Apparently._

She turned twenty-two years old on December 31. He knows that.

She has brown eyes and her civil status states she’s single. He doesn’t need to know that. _Well…_

Meanwhile, Rey groans inwardly. The impassive face of… _wait. Benjamin O. Solo_ stares at her. Her attention settled here and disregarded the other details of her landlord. She’s confused. To think that she just met him yesterday, yet he has so many names.

Enthusiast, Neocortex, Kylo Ren according to the business card he also handed out to her,  and now Benjamin. Also, the guy that she first kissed on the bus stop.  
  
_As if I’d forget that anytime sooner._

They return the cards, not knowing what to do next. The Tupperware with the half eaten baked lasagna haunts them on the coffee table. Kitty meows at them to get their attention.

 

* * *

 

Rose closes the door, after accompanying Paige to her car. She hears Finn stepping outside their shared bathroom. She creeps up on him and embraces him from behind. She lays her head on his slightly wet back, only to lock her hold tighter when Finn starts walking backwards to their bed. They’re both giggling when Finn suddenly sits on the bed and  drags her to his lap.

“Really?” Rose’s stern expression is fooling no one.

“Really.” Finn nods solemnly then his face breaks into a wide grin, as Rose breaks the distance between them and kisses his lips.

They’ve only managed to remove Rose’s t-shirt when both of their phones start ringing at the same time.

“Ignore it,” Rose whispers in his ear and pushes herself on top of him. Finn nods and resumes kissing her, his hands making quick work at her shorts.

Their phones are still blaring loudly.

They both sigh and stop. Finn groans when Rose gets off on him to retrieve the cursed devices. She hands his phone to him and together they answer it sullenly. After a few minutes of listening to their callers, they both look at each other.

“I thought you knew‒what?”

“A… what? Kylo? Are you‒”

Rose covers her speakers and whispers frantically to Finn. “Kyla?! You thought‒”

Finn is at a complete lost.

 

* * *

 

  
Rey ends her phone call to Finn.

“It’s an honest mistake,” she admits sheepishly. “We thought your name was Kyla,” she rubs her sweaty hands on her thighs.

The owner of the apartment is silent. She sneaks a peek and then her eyes zero on his mouth. She averts her gaze and clenches her fist when she remembers _that_.

Kylo tries. He tries really hard since the situation calls for him to be level-headed. However, his body gives up. The tense ambiance is broken by his big, loud, and long yawn. It's ironic that this yawn is the reason why they're in this...  _whatever_ it is. Rey purses her lips and looks at her shoes, not acknowledging what they both know.  He stands and gathers Kitty in his arms. Together, they get Rey’s attention.

“We’ll talk about this later,” He rubs his tired eyes, forcing it to remain open even for just this conversation.

“Of course,” Rey replies eagerly. She stands and follows him. Before Kylo enters his bedroom, he says in an afterthought. “I think we both need the sleep,” he nods at her and closes his door.

Rey is left alone in the hallway. The short distance between their rooms has been more pronounced. She makes her way back in the living room and finishes eating the baked lasagna. Her mortification and confusion aren’t successful to lose her appetite. In fact, it only heightened it. She gulps loudly and she could admit to herself that it’s not because of the cold water she just finished drinking. After washing the utensils, her tiredness makes its presence vehemently known. She’s on autopilot, just going through the routine of cleaning and checking if everything’s in place before going to sleep.

 _I hope he won’t kick me out._ She sighs and turns off the lights.

Her bedroom is a haven, especially so given the fiasco she’s currently facing. She could blame herself for knowing better but even though she lived in _Kylo’s_ apartment for a month already, Rey doesn’t know anything else about him.

There are no pictures in the shelves, just countless of books that she was hoping to borrow. Besides Kitty and his impressive collection, there are no trinkets or any furniture that could’ve clued her about his personality.  

Everything here is… gray, the cat included.

The space is completely partisan and if Finn hadn’t told her that the owner is overseas, she would’ve thought that the apartment was still unoccupied. Fully-furbished, yes. But it doesn’t scream “Somebody lived here before you”.

Rey’s musing is interrupted by the resounding click of Kylo locking his door. Rey couldn’t help but feel affronted.

_As if I would sneak into his bedroom!_

_Wow._

_Just wow._

She locks hers just the same.

* * *

   
Kylo blinks at his ceiling, unsure if he really slept at all. His navy blue curtain shields him from the harsh rays of sunshine, signifying that the morning has long passed by.

Everything is still so unrealistic to him. He feels like he’s living in a ‘reality’ show. Maybe Big Brother will call him and order him to do a task, he thinks ironically.

 _What is it with people’s panoptic inclinations?_ He allows his thoughts to wander. Usually when he does that, he thinks of the current state of media and how he’s frustrated with its formulaic tendencies. But still, it’s not enough to distract him.

His mind drifts off to Hux and Mitaka, his last two previous roommates. Both left him with the most insane memories.

Armitage Hux, who’s the most awful out of everyone, also has a cat named, Millicent. Just like his owner, the orange tabby is a big bully and hogs Kitty’s food. What’s worse is that the bastard lets his cat do it. He had to repair his couch, two of his shelves because Millicent scratches everything with its sharp claws. 

Hux is also untidy. One could think that his pristine appearance at work translates to his behavior at home but no. Hux had never clean one single dish after eating, claiming that his artistic tendencies and  _his_ appearance come first more than anything else.

_What else?_

His perfume also reeks. During the wee hours of the night, strange noises come from his room. Also, one time when Kylo was sick with the flu and couldn’t make it to a meeting, Hux told Snoke that he was hungover. 

Three weeks. Three weeks living with that bastard was the ultimate hell of Kylo’s entire existence.

He would choose Mitaka, the one before Hux but unfortunately, he is so intimidated by Kylo that he won't go out of his room, even to the bathroom to pee. It was Kylo’s first time to see noodle strands in his bathroom sink. It appears that when he’s at home, Mitaka washes his dishes in the bathroom, fearing that he'll bump with the owner. 

Kylo said he was sorry when he _forcefully_ expressed his frustration on set after Snoke scrapped his entire pitch. He thought that Mitaka is okay with the incident.  

So Rey might be the only decent roommate that he had. Kylo admits this to himself as he drinks his tea on the kitchen counter. The house is spotless. The bottles stacked neatly in the recycle bin. Kitty fed regularly and comfortable to her presence.

But Rey did something that no other previous tenants did.

He touches his lips thoughtfully. He needs to clear the air about that... birthday present. For him or for her, he doesn't know. 

Maybe they could move on afterwards.

_Probably._

He drains his cup, and if the last drops of his tea suddenly became sweeter just after remembering that moment in the bus stop, he doesn’t say anything. He swallows the beverage and the memory down. Forcefully.

 

* * *

Rey chews the end of her straw distractedly, the juice box she’s holding empty.  She’s unsure where the habit came from, just like every detail of her past.  She throws her beverage on the playground’s trash bin. The laughter of children running carelessly drowns the rest of her thinking.

Her gaze moves to the plastic playhouse beside the sturdy swings. When Rey was a child, she and her playmates usually pretended they were at a restaurant. It depends on whose turn to be the chef or the customer. Rey remembers that she always wanted to be the latter. With her empty pouch that she managed to salvage somewhere, she takes out small pebbles and random trinkets as her money. After a few minutes, they, the customers, close their eyes and count to ten.

“One.. two.. four.. six.. seven…ten!” young Rey uncovered her eyes and smells the ‘gourmet’ meal that the chef has prepared for them.

Looking back, Rey knows that it was complete pantomime. The plate is really just a drawing, a haphazardly made rectangle with different colored circles as the food. Jakku, the first and last place she was settled on by the foster system, isn’t known for its restaurants.

It’s literally nowhere, no postal code, no… anything. No playhouses for a young girl to play pretend she has her own home.

_I don’t want to leave._

Finn promised her before she moved that if ever she needs a place to stay, the apartment is always an option. She appreciates the sentiment. She almost cried and punched Finn, still unable to express clearly her gratitude. Until now, the choice still unsettles her. She doesn’t really want to bother Finn and Rose. Also, the travel from their apartment to her upcoming job costs twice. Finn saved enough to buy a scooter.  Rey couldn’t really afford that. She’s saving her money, always prepared for the worse.   

Therefore, the only option is to stay. She couldn’t and wouldn’t leave the apartment. 

_It's mine. It's my house too._

So as always, in her meager twenty-two years of existence, she would be the adult and confront the consequences of her actions.

_Easier said than done._

Because the prospect of talking to him about the kiss still scares her. But she should apologize, she reminds herself.  Kissing someone who’s unaware is not cool at all. She could explain. But how can you explain something that you yourself can’t understand?

_Hey! I’m your roommate, Rey. Trust me. I don’t just kiss people I meet in the street. Well, I won’t judge those who do that. Maybe the person they’re kissing likes that but you don’t‒clearly because you’re a stranger, despite being my landlord or anything. Don’t kick me out. Please._

Gathering the strength she so desperately needs, Rey stands to make her way back inside. Only to find Kylo slowly approaching her near the bench. She releases a deep breath and prepares for battle.

Kylo shies away from sunlight or everything that has to do with the outdoors in general. His pale complexion completely agrees with that decision. But he can’t stay inside after reading a recent e-mail from work. Phasma sent him a notice about their new project. His burn-out returns.

While Empire Incorporated is one of the leading media conglomerates in the country‒ heck the whole world, Kylo is getting tired from the outputs of their production team. He pushes away those thoughts for later. Right now, he needs to talk to his tenant. 

The vibrant orange glow of the sky at this hour bathes him as he trudges up the rocky terrain of Takodana’s small park.  He sees her alone, sitting on the bench.  He puts his hands inside the pockets of his navy jacket and approaches her. If his hands are shaking, no one would know.

Kylo curses the writer in him and not just because of his work situation. His slow steps toward her reminds him of that night, their birthday. As much as he promised himself to not make her this ideal heroine, reality is making it difficult not to fall. 

Inspiration comes as his mind immediately supplies,

_Leaves fall casting between them a clear path,_

_She stands and faces him, her movements ready, as if preparing for battle._

_They meet at the center. He hunches down, promising to never look down at her._

_He sees her eyes, now able to pinpoint its color._

_Green._

_Brown._

_Grey._

_Gold._

_The heavens blessing her with all of its hues._

_Her determined gleam unsettling his psyche._

_There’s no other word for it._

_For her._

_For this moment._

And just as instant, Kylo shakes every single word and phrase that he rapidly conjured up. He feels that his face might betray his unease with this… _whatever it is_. So with all the brusqueness from his father’s side, he blurts out,

“Why did you kiss me?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the story truly begins! Updates will possibly be every Monday and since we're at the middle, next chapters will be long. 
> 
> Thank you so much for those who've read and left kudos and comments. I really appreciate them :)


	4. Because This Is My First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t worry. I’ll probably start work this Monday and as long as the Resistance is still running, we wouldn’t be homeless.” Rey promised him intently. Her eyes imploring him to trust her. 
> 
> Kylo releases a deep breath internally. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but it’s a good thing that you kissed me.”
> 
> Rey blinked at him, her eyes wary. “Really?”

EXT. CORUSCANT BUSINESS CENTER/ 30th STREET/ EARLY EVENING

(Present)

The scent of capitalism pervades the air, its scent a confusing amalgam of luxury and perpetual greed. Coruscant Business Center becomes its own universe, with stars from  the lights of each establishments. It's actually amazing to fathom how these towering buildings emerged and are now forced to squeeze together, always demanding more space.

Rey and Finn walk briskly on the busy streets, their respective footwear clacking synchronous. Finn’s brown leather shoes complements well with Rey’s black flats. No sound falls between them. They don't talk, avoiding their previous mistake of ‘dallying' which the disgruntled man shouted at them when they were still interns.  

“You're coming home with me.”

“What?” Rey walks forward. checking both sides as they cross the pedestrian lane. At the other side, is the street's bus stop which is also near the parking lot where Finn left his motorcycle.

Finn rushed after her, mumbling a hurried “Excuse me,” to a passersby blocking his way. “I just made a horrible pun about that new sign over there and you haven't said anything.”

“Maybe it's that bad not to warrant a reaction.” Rey deflected and stopped walking, as they near his secondhand Trooper 2187. She watched Finn unlock the seat of his beloved scooter, and she offers her free hand wordlessly to hold his satchel.

“Yeah and I look good in pink,” Finn rolled his eyes and gestured to his previous _white_ long sleeved polo shirt.

This is just the start of Finn’s monthly laundry fiasco. It's one of her amusing consistencies in life. Before entering the building, Rey have managed to calm her best friend down. Of course, all of her efforts went to waste when or Poe Dameron teased him.

“Looks good buddy!” Poe said when he directed them to their desks. Finn became even more self-conscious after that. He’s always been wanting to impress their boss ever since that incident with his leather jacket.

“I'm sure he meant that literally,” Rey assured Finn during their lunch break in the company’s pantry.

“Are you really okay with your… roommate?” The word roommate never sounded so scary, just by how Finn uttered it. Rose showed him a recent picture of _Kylo_ and to say that the man didn’t intimidate him, would be a lie.

Rey crosses her arms but nods at the same time. Her conflicting nonverbal cues doesn't go unnoticed. He looks meaningfully at her. “It really is okay. Rose and I talked about it,” he scratched the back of his nape and winced, remembering the  “talk” they indeed had.

Not wanting to cause anymore  inconvenience between the couple, cut Finn’s litany for the past days. “It's cool. Promise. We talked and cleared everything,” She nods assuringly.

_Among other things._

She handed him his brown satchel and covers his face with the protective glass of his helmet, its white color decorated with scratches.

“Go on.  I need to get in line,” Rey gestures at the increasing queue. She flashes him one last smile and  waves at him while walking towards the nearby bus stop. Finn’s worried eyes follow her. He finally starts the ignition and defeatedly waves at his best friend's retreating form, knowing that nothing could rival Rey’s stubbornness.

He starts his trip back home, already dreading the horrendous traffic on his way. The wind rushing after him as he rides through the busy streets.  
 

* * *

Paige Tico locks the bathroom stall. She reaches behind her, and unclasps her bra. She groans at the sudden comfort. She rolls her neck and tries to locate the knot behind her shoulder blades. Her timer beeps. The two minute break she afforded herself, already ending just as it began. She closes her eyes briefly and forces herself to fix her button-up blouse.   
  
She steps outside the floor’s comfort room while clutching her purse. What greets her is complete silence. She is the last one left in the office, given it’s only their first day back.

Regardless whether it’s the first day, the last day, or any holiday, Paige never leaves on time. Her younger sister always admonishes her for being a workaholic. She wears that title proudly. And besides, even if she did leave during the usual time sanctioned for employees, Snap, that bastard,  would call her and make her return to the office. He’s not even her boss but he sure acts like it.

She locks her office door and sits down to her swivel chair. Despite its drawbacks, her office isn’t one of them. She has the corner one  and it has the most wonderful view of the business district. Her desk is pristine, not an object out of place. However, it’s now filled with countless proposals that Paige is only halfway finished.

She paces around her room and notices the boxed dinner that her secretary Nix ordered on the coffee table. She actually ordered Nix to go leave early.  

This is her day alone.  
  
She looks at her silver wristwatch, already knowing that it’s quarter to midnight. Paige sighs and opens the takeout. Just as she is about to take a bite, a distinguishable sound blares from her bag. She takes her _third_ phone out and reads the message. The muted light of the gadget illuminates the smirk that appeared on her lips. She replied one word and after reading its instant response, she turns her phone off.

Paige has three mobile phones. One is from the company, the other is for personal contacts. And the last one, in which she just turned off, is a gift. The purpose behind is ridiculous.

Paige chuckles to herself and starts eating her dinner with more appetite than before. The prospect of finishing all the proposals tonight isn’t daunting anymore.

She would read every paper until all of it is done. And then later, she would face tomorrow with the promise of her last message conversation.

          To: Miss Tico  
  
          From: Someone

_  
          Waiting for you. _

  
          To: Someone

          From: Miss Tico

_  
          Later. _

* * *

 Kylo Ren opens the door for Kaydel Connix, the First Order’s sole remaining intern. Both of them are quiet, unlike the start of the day when both were brimming with excitement. Snoke’s final words burdened them in every step.

While Kylo was in Maker-knows-where, he finally had the chance to read Kaydel’s writing assignment for him. He tasked her to give him three character sketches for a potential story. Kylo gave her complete creative freedom, only giving her one instruction: to write characters that are in a state of motion. It depends on her what her interpretation of that “motion” is.

What Kaydel wrote was better than he expected. He liked it so much that he immediately called her before his first day back in the office. They spent the last few days corresponding over email, solidifying the characters, the story, the setting… well everything.

After photocopying three copies of the finished script, he nodded at Kaydel and entered the conference room. He already alerted everyone for his story pitch. Snoke immediately granted him an audience, together with Hux, Phasma, and the rest of the deciding creatives.

It started out… well. Kylo, despite being uncomfortable in front, after months of hiding behind the screen, was able to clearly state the story’s trajectory. When he was finished, he saw Hux crossing out pages dramatically with his red pen. He didn’t pay it any heed. Phasma, being Phasma only gazed coolly at him and waited for Snoke’s final decision.

What the old director said moments after still twisted his insides. He thought that he’s used to Snoke’s... opinions by now, after suffering from it ever since he was an intern.

But he was mistaken. He’s just glad that Kaydel was called by the prop’s department to assist them for an outside shoot.

* * *

INT. FIRST ORDER PRODUCTIONS/ PRAETORIAN MEETING ROOM/AFTERNOON

(Flashback)

  
Snoke closed the folder containing his copy of the script gently. His gaze pierced through Kylo, causing him to stand straighter in front of the whiteboard. Kylo crossed his arms behind him, clutching the whiteboard marker.

“This is a very… interesting read,” Snoke sat more comfortably in his leather chair, as if it’s a throne.  

“I never thought that you’ll go down this path, expanding your creative inclinations,” the old director fixed him with a small grin. He didn’t reply.  

Snoke rubbed his hands thoughtfully. Kylo thought not for the first time that he resembles a archetypal villain.  “What do you think?” Snoke addressed Hux.

Hux didn’t bother to hide his smirk. “Well, Director, I also share your opinion,” he pushed the script farther on the table.  
  
_You always do._

“Really?” Snoke clarifies.

“Yes.”  
  
“So you also like it?” Snoke’s words rang throughout the conference room. Phasma’s left eyebrow raised discreetly. Unlike her, Hux failed to hide his initial emotions. The red-haired man thought that Kylo’s latest pitch was garbage and worthless. Armitage stuttered, unable to lie but scared to disagree.  
  
Snoke laughed boisterously. “I think it’s time that we show the audience another side of First Order productions. This could be a good project after that scandal with Director Krennic. Just change some details here and there. You could do that with Hux right?”

A cover-up. He called the story that they developed as a cover-up. Kylo tried to swallow the disappointment, focusing only to the positive side.

 _Moreover, Hux?_ _He’s teaming up with Hux once again?_ He shudders, knowing just what kind of ideas that Hux will forcefully make its way to the story.

_At least, he said that he liked it. Never mind the purpose behind. We’ll still get to make this into a show. Really. This is still good._

However, Kylo assured himself to soon. Snoke continued, “You said that someone wrote this? Who is it again?”

_I’ve been saying Kaydel’s name countless of times._

“Kaydel. Kaydel Connix,” his steady voice masks his annoyance.

Snoke’s face shows no recognition and he gestured for him to elaborate. “Our intern.” He rubs his wrinkly chin thoughtfully and shrugs. “Well, no matter. She wouldn’t be included in this project anyway.”

“I beg your pardon?” Kylo clarifies. Surely, this isn’t what he’s thinking.

“Excuse me?” Snoke’s casual demeanor suddenly changes.  
  
“Director, I think‒” Hux shuts up by Snoke’s outstretched hand, being quiet instantly.

“I just want to clarify what you meant by that,” Kylo answers carefully, not wanting to completely obliterate the possibility of the project. He could still fix this.

“Ahh. I see. You want to give where credit is due? Am I right, apprentice?” Snoke smiles but his smile doesn’t carry proudness from a mentor. This is menacing and exposes his disappointment.

Kylo nods.  “Yes.”  
  
“Young fool,” The director’s patronizing voice causes the other attendants of the meeting to smirk at him.

“You should know by now that we don’t do that here.” Snoke drops his act, his entire aura threatening.

After a few minutes, Kylo stepped outside the chaos that is inside the conference room. He retrieved an envelope, and went to the HR department. He left the document and requested the receptionist to deliver it to the administration.

His steps were methodical, not quite absorbing what he just done–what he was still doing. He returned to his desk, took out a cardboard box underneath and packed his files.

A muffled cough stopped him. Kylo looked at Kaydel’s hopeful expression. He could see that the shoot took its toll on her. There are still tapes stuck on her brown jacket. He shook his head and feels even worse when her face flashed with sad understanding. He started to explain.

* * *

EXT. FIRST ORDER PRODUCTIONS/ MAIN ENTRANCE/ EVENING

(Present)  
  
  
“Have you brought an umbrella?” Kaydel shakes her head and together, they peer upwards, the drizzle rapidly morphing into rain.

_As if this night couldn’t get any dramatic enough,_

Kylo takes out an unused umbrella in his box. He hands it wordlessly to her. They both ignore the blatant print design of the company’s logo on it.

“Thank you, Sir.” Kaydel nods and tries to include him in the umbrella’s shield. Unfortunately, his tall height prevents her from doing so.

“It’s okay. You use it.”

The rain continues its heavy descent on the ground. It’s a good thing that he was able to book a taxi cab for the intern. .

_This is the least I could do._

Never mind how he gets home. Kylo doesn’t let himself feel anything. He disregards how the wayward raindrops cause his left side to be drenched. He silences his thoughts. Just like every time, Kylo ignores the chaos swirling into his mind.

He clears his throat and prepares himself to formally apologize. “I’m really sorry, Kaydel,”

“You don’t have to be, Sir.”

“I,” his voice hitches. “I have to. And please, don’t call me Sir.”

“But you also need to sign my evaluation form,” Kaydel smiles sheepishly. He can’t help but smile painfully, appreciating her effort. It really is a shame that he isn’t able to pitch her story to the team. It would’ve helped her grade tremendously because her internship is about to end next week.

“I’m afraid I can’t. Not anymore.” He braces himself for the next words he still needs some time to get used to.

“Huh? Why?” Kaydel gulps nervously, dreading what he has to say next.

“I got fired.”

* * *

Rey shivers and settles more comfortably in her fleece blanket. Its triangular patterns contrasting beautifully on Kitty’s gray fur. The cat purrs contentedly on top of her. Both of them are lying on the living room’s sofa, watching Nigella Lawson cook. She really should finish packing but she just managed to find the right position for her and Kitty. So procrastinate she does, rubbing Kitty’s favorite spot behind its left ear.

The muffled boom of thunder rolling is heard. It seems that the rain has no plans of stopping yet. It’s a good thing that she already finished her laundry for the week or else she’ll go to work wearing her pajamas. She’ll never hear the end of it from Poe if they see her wearing her “Egg-cited to see you” ratty t-shirt.

She likes her job enough. The fact that this was where she had her first internship was really a blessing. Before, Rey didn’t think that she’ll end up in the corporate world, wearing suits, semi-formal dresses, and other clothes that are deemed office attire.

She’s more at ease in a garage, fixing cars and inspecting engines. But still… her current job is steady and pays more. Rey could always get her hands literally dirty by helping Finn with his Trooper.  Also, her sideline source of income of fixing laptops and other gadgets helps her save some more. That reminds her to text Bazine with her laptop. She can return it sometime this week?

Kitty meows at the door’s direction.

_He hasn’t arrived yet._

For the second time this evening, Rey contemplated once again if she should text her landlord. Saying that sounds… weird. Her landlord. It sounds like something out of a regency book during federalism. But she feels even more uncomfortable calling him by his pseudonym, Kylo. She’s also not sure if calling her Ben would endear her to him. The last talk that they had was… okay. She doesn’t want to endanger the easy truce that they had.

* * *

EXT. TAKODANA RESIDENCES/ PUBLIC PARK/AFTERNOON  
  
(Flashback)  
  
  
“Why did you kiss me?”

_Alright then. Cutting right to the chase, are we?_

“You see… well,” She gestured wildly, searching for proper words on air. Enthusiast waited for her.  
  
“I just wanted to,” she admits and meets his stare fully. Kylo, Ben, or Enthusiast becomes slightly alarmed with her frank answer and puts some more  distance between them. It’s almost comical to see a man of his size be scared to someone like her. Rey forces herself to stop the beginning of an eye roll.

She sighs and expounds, “Is it weird to say that… I just saw an opportunity and I took it?”

“Opportunity. Like a‒” His voice definitely squeaked. Rey cuts him off immediately. He grimaced.“Well you saw what happened that night,” she crosses her arms defensively.

“Yes. I saw you.” Rey ignores his answer, not really realizing the deeper meaning behind his statement.

“I’m kind of in the middle of a quarter-life crisis, if you could believe that. I just graduated. Barely. I’m still jobless. I feel…” she trails on, removing her gaze from him. “It’s like a lot of things are already happening but at the same time, I’m still… stuck.”

“New job, unknown future, and all that?” It takes Rey a moment to realize that he’s older than her, almost a decade older, like Paige. She’s unsure if he’s patronizing her with her excuse or if he’s sympathizing with her.

Rey releases a deep breath. “Yeah and after that shitty evening, I can’t help but think that… I’m never gonna date. I wouldn’t have the time. I also have a lot of problems in my head so a relationship is a no. I haven’t even… I guess… and you‒”

“That makes sense.”

_How can he understand a word of that? I don’t understand any of it at all._

Rey waits for him to explain, still wary if he’s just messing with her. “I think what you’re trying to imply is that… I just happened to be there.” Kylo understands now. He really does. He ignores the slight sinking disappointment in his gut.

_Not a present then._

“Reiterating what you said,  You saw an opportunity to,” he pauses. “Kiss someone without repercussions. Because normally, you date people to kiss, or even talk to them for a bit. By that alone, you’ve already wasted time, effort, and money.”

_It’s all very clear now. I see._

“You have neither as of the moment so… while your efforts were… aggressive,” his eye twitches and a minute smile appears and disappears quickly from his face. “That makes sense,” he repeated.

Rey nods dumbfoundedly. “Right…. I’m sorry.” She couldn’t help but think that they’re repeating a conversation back then. The person she’s talking to is the same, still a stranger despite living with him technically, but their discussion revolves around a completely different thing.

_I kissed him and he still offered a logical explanation about it._

“You don’t have to apologize.”

_I do. I’d literally thrown myself at you._

Kylo continues, ignorant to Rey’s thoughts, “Besides, it was both our birthday that time. I was certainly surprised after a long while.” His face is still emotionless but Rey feels that he is amused by the entire debacle.

“So we’re okay? I can still be your roommate? Because frankly, I’ve lived there for a month already. It’s my house too.”

In his five years of staying there, he’d never really considered his apartment as his house before. Sure, the lease and his documents in the bank tell him otherwise but whenever a project finishes, he spends his free time with Paige and Rose or with his grandma in their ancestral house. Sometimes he visits his parents and his uncle for one awkward dinner. Frankly, Kitty has spent more time there than he did. With the way she says that word. House. It’s full of… yearning. house with that… passion Who is he to deny her that?

“Alright,” Kylo took out a tablet from his coat. He handed it to her and Rey saw a meticulous spreadsheet file. Her eyebrows rose in weird admiration at its contents.

“Here’s previous data about my last roommates.”

He actually developed a comprehensive grading system that measures both the roommate’s transgressions and good points. Rey has the highest grade out of five roommates. She didn’t know if she should feel flattered, or alarmed that she’s living in an apartment where her every move is equivalent to a point system. It’s like being in a boarding school but it just so happens that her teacher is also her landlord.

_That doesn’t sound suggestive at all._

Rey nodded, concealing where her thoughts are currently going. The teacher slash landlord clears his throat, “All of them were workmates. I thought it made sense but they all actually‒”

“Sucked?” Rey supplied, with a small grin in her face. She’s amused at him. Kylo sits a little bit straighter, beginning to feel the tiniest bit defensive on his roommate grading system. He nods and gives one example. “One went home drunk and ate Kitty’s food.”

Rey’s surprised laugh rang in both of their ears. She returned his tablet and scooted a little bit closer to him. If their fingers briefly came in contact, she wouldn’t comment on it. She wouldn’t entertain such thoughts.

_Quarter life crisis, remember? Jobless, perpetually single, and almost homeless_

Kylo rubbed his chin thoughtfully, recounting his previous nightmares. He shared with the most somber tone, “Another actually hated The Stellar Conflagrations.”

“What?”

“I know.”

“Did you kick him out?” He doesn’t know if she’s scared at the thought of him being a petty landlord, or if she’s speaking as a fan who seriously thinks of kicking somebody out for hating something so brilliant.

“No?” He sounds so unsure of his answer.

“You should’ve.” Rey answered. “I’m kidding,” she added after a beat.

His tenant has a dry sense of humor, one of which that he knows wouldn’t be taken nicely by some. Kylo knows all too well because he shares the same kind of humor.

“It was a serious thought,” Kylo’s eyes sparkle in conspiratorial amusement. “But he got engaged and moved before I can convert him,”

“All of them moved out?”

“Yes. The two first ones weren’t so bad. But… yeah.” Rey suddenly thought of the possibility of _her_ moving out.

_Would I? The apartment is amazing and the rent reasonably fair._

_As for the owner…_

_He’s not that bad._

She mused that yes, he’s strange. But who isn’t? Rey wouldn’t deny that she has quirks. Finn also has many.  Everyone is weird so they try to have a semblance of normalcy in his or her life.

“Better prepare an award then,” Kylo detected resolution in her tone. He raised his left eyebrow in askance.

“I’ll be your longest roommate ever.” She smiled and actually winked at him, then her nose twitched in amusement by her own cheesiness. Just when he’s about to be comfortable with her, she always, _always_ finds a way to make him feel like he’s grasping at the edge, keeping him so precariously from falling. He puts his hands on his lap, swirling his fingertips on his tablet screen.

“Yeah and the only… female.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Of course not.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t do what I… you know what,” Rey mumbles the last words through her teeth.  “Want to include that in the contract too?” Finn left the unit key together with a white envelope carrying the tenant-landlord agreement that she still hasn’t signed. It’s stated there that she needs to talk about it with the owner.

_Well now, he’s very much here._

It’s funny how casually they can talk about the kiss, like it happened years ago and they’re friends who figured out that nothing would ever happen.

“Should I? I never encountered that in my previous roommates.” He’s definitely messing with her. Rey noticed how he holds himself uptight when he’s about to make a joke or when he’s encouraging whatever nonsense that comes out of her mouth. She’s a bit unsettled about how easy and awkward they are together. It’s an unknown limbo that would make living with him very interesting.

“Really?”

“Well, if you worked with them, the last thing in your mind is to kiss them.” Worked. Kylo remembers his current situation. The fact that he’s currently unemployed is just beginning to dawn on him. He’s saved up his own money, not really wanting to use the _trust funds_ that his family left for him. But being a storyboard producer under someone like Snoke certainly doesn’t pay that well. He allowed the bitterness to settle in his mouth, his mood taking a low turn. He faced her, realizing that he didn’t reply for a long time, this time unintentional. She’s humming to herself, gazing down at her shoes. She felt his stare and waited for him to speak, used to his penchant for being silent in the middle of their conversations.

He sighed. “Your timing is actually really perfect.” He laughed, the first time he ever did. However, it’s not an expression of joy. He laughed like someone who’s in a very shitty situation.

“I just got fired. ” He isn’t sad. “And the steady payment for the rent would help me keep things alright.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll probably start work this Monday and as long as the Resistance is still running, we wouldn’t be homeless.” Rey promised him intently. Her eyes imploring him to trust her.

 _I can’t lose her._ The needy voice echoes in his mind.  

_For financial reasons of course._

Kylo releases a deep breath internally. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but  it’s a good thing that you kissed me.”

Rey blinked at him, her eyes wary. “Really?”

He nodded, forcing himself to believe the words. “We both know... it’s nothing. So a relationship,” he croaks at the word, “between us is also unlikely.”

“Huh.”

Kylo sneaked a glance at her. She’s staring at him with this unreadable emotion in her face. It isn’t challenging but it’s also daring to disagree with him.

_I’m making this up. For all I know she’s thinking of leaving._

Rey stretched her legs in front of her and waggled her pointer finger, like a stereotypical mad scientist who realized the error in the equation. “Yes. You’re right. It’s nothing. I kissed you and it was…” she shakes her head. “To be honest, you’re not really my type,” she added albeit not unkindly. Rey is being honest. Kylo isn’t her type because she thinks she hasn’t got one at all.

Kylo good-naturedly replied, “The feeling is mutual.”

After his answer, Rey and Kylo did something strange.

They simultaneously released a relieved sigh and smiled at each other. Right now, at this specific point in their lives, having a house is better than being in a relationship.

* * *

 INT. TAKODANA RESIDENCES/ UNIT 2516 LIVING ROOM/ LATE EVENING  
  
(Present)

  
Kylo stops at the sight before him. Kitty is purring contentedly on his roommate’s stomach while Rey is snoring softly on the couch. He opens the refrigerator door gently, staying silent as he drinks his water. Clutching his black leather notebook, he writes a to-do list, the task comforting his nervousness. He has no appetite despite the hollow feeling in his stomach.

He still needs to return to his _previous_ office to settle some more paperwork.

_As if I’d leak the season finale of Dudes Get Tanked._

He scoffed inwardly when he signed the Non-Disclosure Agreement but willing to follow through it nonetheless. Kylo rubs his temples and removes his eyeglasses. Yes, he hated the job but he didn’t think that he would… leave so soon.

_I guess shouting a few uncomplimentary names to the director would do that to you._

That moment will be funny. He’d have a good laugh at it, possibly with Paige and Rose. But right now, it only leaves him with a headache.

Kylo moves to his next agenda: Send portfolio for freelance work.

He hears a distant voice, almost resembling his father’s. He told Ben that pursuing a career in writing wouldn’t end well. His mother hushed him, arguing that it isn’t true. His parents always fought and it seems that that didn’t change ever since he came back. The silent “ _Look at me and Luke_ ” reverberating in their argument. He lived away from them with his uncle Luke.

Leia Organa-Solo is the Editor-In-Chief of Chandrila’s leading newspaper while his uncle earned his PhD in Philosophy.  At that time, Ben kept silent, only sure that he’ll pursue writing, not really caring about the specifics. However, when he first stepped on his screenwriting elective, he found his place. Leia supported him, but he heard some offhand comments by her peers.  

Ackbar actually told him, “You’re putting your writing into waste.” Ben winced and excused himself, the soothing voice of his Aunt Amilyn reminding him their calming exercises.

Ben soldiered on and graduated only after three years, never leaving school. The last year that he should be in college was spent devotedly in his overdue internship in First Order Productions. The only person he talked to was his grandmother. The rift between him and his parents, already so wide that all were stubborn to cross the distance anymore. But when his dad actually visited him in his dorm room. His father, _Han_ , pleaded him to come home for Christmas. Ben relented, a silent part of him yearning for home with them.

While Leia was happily washing their plates after dinner, a chore she _hated_ doing, Han called him in the garage.

“I’m proud of you, kid.” Han cleared his throat and wiped the Falcon’s battered hood. Ben didn’t remind his father that he already did that earlier. He nodded and left it at that.

Things became a little bit easier among their family. He now took some time off and visited Chandrila for two weeks every month. He spent one week at home then the other one with Padme in Naboo which is much closer to his parents’ home.

One morning while he was reading a book with his grandmother in the library, Padme cleared her throat.

“Luke called me.”

“Uncle Luke?”

“Yes,” Padme sighed happily. “His research is finally done. He would start teaching next semester. He wants me to ask you if you’d be interested for a Master’s degree?”

Ben hums thoughtfully and nods, confident that he can balance work and school. “I think… I do.”

Padme smiles and brushes his hair. “You should cut your hair, Benjamin. It’s getting longer.”

However, when Ben saw him at the first day of his class, Luke changed. It isn’t a drastic one but his uncle became jaded. Ben didn’t know how to approach him, still disoriented by his current disposition. He remembers their time together in Ach-To, when he was still a teenager. His parents that time fought so much, that they both agreed that Ben should live with Luke for the time being as they try to fix their marriage. But being in Ach-To, he rarely saw his uncle. Most of his times were spent alone, until he met Paige and Rose in school. But Luke tries to make up for it, his endearing smile always encouraging Ben to be himself.  He’s now the complete opposite. Their falling out happened on Kylo Ren’s (Ben recently adapted this screen name) last year of obtaining his MA.

Kylo chews the end of his ball pen as he remembers Luke’s stoic face when he admitted that he won’t pursue a career in academia.

“So all of this is just a past time to you?” His uncle’s sardonic voice echoing in his office.

“No. I really appreciate the offer,” Luke fixes him a cool stare with one eyebrow raised.

“But my story just got picked by the producers. I can’t handle two jobs.” Kylo tries not to sound placating. His pride wouldn’t allow him to accept free passes from his family, constantly proving to make a name of himself in a career that he chooses.

Luke didn’t say anything after that. He waved him off outside his office. Kylo hoped he shouted at him, rather than saying offhand comments. They were on cold terms after that, so much that he didn’t pass his thesis, the only thing standing in the way of him getting why he was in school again in the first place.

_And now here I am._

Kylo stands. He pads silently to the living room and carefully carries Kitty in his arms. The cat opens its eyes, showing its annoyance of being woken up.

“You’re home.” Rey mumbles sleepily, gazing up at him from her position. She smiles blearily at him, finding the image of her landlord nuzzling his pet endearing.

She looks so soft, so unkempt and comfortable lying on the sofa. Her t-shirt rode up, showing just a hint of skin. Her hair is loose for once, he spies the hairband on her right wrist. She blinks at him. He tracks the movement of her lashes. She closes her eyes. He hides his face on Kitty’s head, unsure what to do next, thinking that she returned sleeping. He’s about to leave and turn on the fan in the living room when Rey yawns loudly, not bothering to cover her mouth, the haze of her nap clouding her inhibitions.

She rubs her eyes and stares at Kylo still with that gentle emotion. He doesn’t know what he does to inspire that look.

_Maybe she’s so tired. That’s probably it._

Kylo straightens, already chastising himself for observing her like a creep while she’s in her most vulnerable state. “You should go to sleep in your room. Better not make a mess here.” Rey instantly wakes up at that. He leaves without a backward glance and closes his door. She rises from the couch, irritated of what he said.

“As if I’d make a mess,” she mimics with a deeper voice. “Arsehole.” She arranges the pillow and plumps the pillow forcefully while looking at his room. She marches down in her bedroom and locks the door loudly.

The sound of the other lock clicking into place follows shortly.

Rey rolls her eyes.

 

* * *

Rose texts Ben, uncaring that it’s too early for him to read it. She woke up, feeling her Ben-is-being-a-dummy instinct tingling. She had it since they started being friends back when him and Paige where in high school and she was just in middle school.

She types out.

          To: Big Ben

          From: Rose

_  
          how’s rey? _

_dont be a dick_

_u know how u are with 1st impressions_

_i mean this with all the love as ur bestie_

  
She closes her phone and waits for the breakfast burrito to finish heating up in the microwave oven. Thinking about the possibilities of Ben and Rey living together makes her feel giddy.

She worries for Ben. Even though he’s older than her, she always looks out for him. She knows that he never had a relationship before and that no matter how many times Paige tried to introduce him to her friends, he always refused.  When they’re in college, he said that he has no time, rushing to finish. When they were a bit older, he reasoned that his work doesn’t make him boyfriend material. He’s always unavailable, going home at uncertain times, and forgets to take a bath when a deadline is coming close.

“Besides, why do I need to have a girlfriend when I have you both with me?” He was downright grumpy when he said during their weekly dinner together. Paige almost choked on her drink and slapped his shoulder playfully. Rose scoffed and flicked his nose “Dummy.” And then they kissed both sides of his cheeks simultaneously and laughed at Ben’s mortification.

“Good morning,” Finn nuzzles at her shoulder. He holds her hips and gently pushes her to head his chest, a routine they always start the day with.

Lavender. She can smell the fabric conditioner that they bought together in his soft white t-shirt.

She’s soothed by the steady beating of Finn’s heartbeat and his soft humming on top of her head. She intertwines their fingers together.

“Morning, babe.”

Finn hugs her tighter. “What’s that?”

“Breakfast.”

“Is that the burrito?”

“Yes, do you‒” She’s interrupted by her boyfriend’s ticklish kisses on her shoulder, neck, and forehead. She laughs at his enthusiasm and moves around to face him. She rises up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

_This._

This is something that she tried to explain to Ben why having someone who isn’t just a friend so wonderful.

* * *

EXT. UNIVERSITY OF CORUSCANT/COLLEGE OF SOCIAL SCIENCE/ EVENING

(Flashback)

  
Rose gripped her side bag more securely, her right hand clutching the pepper spray inside the pocket of her violet cardigan. The entire campus is on high alert after a recent theft incident in the registrar’s office. She’s lucky that the Social Sciences building leaves its lights on until midnight, quite possibly for students like her just finishing their meetings with caffeinated-induced thesis advisers in the department.

Meanwhile from a short distance away, Finn is grumbling to himself while pushing his beat-up bicycle on the university’s circle. The blasted thing won’t start.

_Again._

He hopes that he can reach Rey before she goes to her night shift in the mechanic shop near their shared unit. Like her, he’s also been coming home late these days, finals being hell to finish.

He hears something from behind him. He turns, only now mindful that he’s in the darkest part since the road is beside the woods. He adjusts the strap of his satchel and pushes his bicycle faster, tempted to ride it again.

The sound of footsteps crunch loudly on the gravel. It’s definitely not him. He feels someone closing in, reaching behind him and‒

Finn not noticing that he closed his eyes, braces for the punch. However, none came. He turns behind him, surprised to see a man with filthy clothes rubbing his eyes frantically and a girl, standing before him with an outstretched pepper spray in her hand.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” She asked seriously.

Finn shook his head, speechless at well… _this._

“Good.” She huffs and Finn finally notices her other hand holding a phone in her ear. “Yes? There’s an outsider here. We're in the Circle. I think I found the thief,” Rose motions for Finn to hold the man in case he tries to escape.

The security guards arrived soon after. The man, while being handcuffed, pleaded his case. “Come on, man! He’s my friend. I was just playing a prank on him? Right?” He tries to come near Finn. “I don’t. I don’t know him,” Finn stammered hiding behind the girl who saved him from being mugged. “He’s just kidding! I’m DJ! You don’t remember‒” He was yanked inside the police car.

Rose huffs in disgust. They were escorted outside by the guards. One of them commended Rose’s bravery. She smiled brightly at his praise and thanked them. It’s just the two of them now. Rose is waiting for a taxi.

“Thank you.” Finn says earnestly. He offers his hand to shake. “I’m the‒”

_Idiot who almost got attacked_

“‒Finn,” he stutters by the thought, still disoriented by the close call. He wishes that he could offer her a ride home.

“The Finn?” Rose repeats, accepting his hand. He swears that sparks suddenly appeared. It’s like being stunned with a laser gun.

“Yeah. I mean, no,” he rushes. “Just Finn, not The Finn. It makes me sound like a big deal which I’m obviously not.” Finn clears his throat and not so casually leans on his bicycle to appear collected. He fails and he almost falls down if not for the hand that steadies him.

“Woah! That’s twice this night,” She tries to hide her laughter but it’s a lost cause.

Finn licks his lips and smiles self-consciously. She couldn’t stop laughing so much that she started to find trouble breathing.

“Breathe,” Finn is scared that he would perform CPR.

_What is happening?_

Rose nods and closes her eyes, breathing slowly. “I’m Rose.” She smiled her aura very different from earlier. They stare at each other, unsure but excited where this is going.

“Want to eat dinner?” Finn says before he loses his nerve.

Rose adjusts her wristwatch to check the time. “At nine o’clock in the evening?”

“Ohh. Okay. Yeah.” He rolls his shoulders and looks down at his shoes.

“I was hoping that we’d eat breakfast together instead,” she starts to walk away from him. Finn follows after her on the sidewalk. He’s about to clarify what she said when she handed him a piece of paper. “Text me if you’re free tomorrow.”

Finn grins. “Yes. I’d like that.”

Rose nods and continues walking, not sparing him a backward glance to hide her blushing cheeks.

 

* * *

 INT. FINN AND ROSE’S STUDIO UNIT/ KITCHEN/ MORNING

(Present)

  
The microwave oven beeps. Rose carefully takes out the breakfast burrito for herself. Finn already left, both of them stopped the kiss from escalating further. He doesn’t want to be late in his second day of work. Before starting his scooter, he leaves her with one last tender peck at the lips.

“See you, later.”

Rose nods and watches him speed away, still concerned for his safety. They actually had a fight about his ride. From what Rose learned in their five months of being a couple, she noticed that Finn has a bit of impulsive streak. Unused to any parental guidance, Finn told her about his past. Rose hugged him the entire time. But after seeing him come home with a nasty scratch on his back after being hit, she implored him to sell it. Finn refused, of course.

They only made up when she was scheduled to her flight in abroad for her research. Finn waited outside her boarding house, saying that he’ll sell his Trooper if it worries her too much. She refused and just made him promise her to buy a helmet and always wear it. He nodded and she invited him inside. She almost missed her flight.

_We still have a long way to go._

Rose thinks as she enters their apartment.  But she doesn’t mind that thought one bit. She goes inside their room and checks her phone. She’s anxious about her job offer from her college’s dean. A position for a full-time Economics and Political Science instructor is available. Both of which were her major. When she would be accepted‒ _and by Maker she really hopes she is_ ‒ her first day of work would be exactly one month later.

She almost forgot she texted Ben earlier when he replied. Rose groans out loud after reading his response.

          From: Big Ben

          To: Rose

_  
           I think I already did. _

* * *

Kylo carefully stacks the last pancake on the plate. He then hears the ping of the timer, signaling that the milky crinkles he baked are done. He moved seamlessly, allowing himself to be lost through the motions in the kitchen. Little did Rose know, Kylo was already awake when she texted.

The last time he got out of bed _before_ seven o’clock was when he took that one eight am class in college. He learned that mistake the hard way. If only Paige can see him right now, she’ll mutter under her breath, “stress cooking”. He was lucky that his dorm manager loved his meals that he was excused for the mess he left in the public kitchen.It was actually his grandmother Padme that taught him how.

And besides, this is better than his other alternative of relieving tension. Instead of thrashing furniture, why not only destroy his diet? He has an insane amount of time now. He could exercise more. It isn’t like he’s needed in an office or something. So Kylo baked and if he mixed the cookie mixture a bit harder than instructed, nobody would be the wiser.

Kitty gazes up at him on the floor beside his feet. The kitchen counter is unavailable because it’s filled with breakfast food that could feed an entire team. Besides the milky crinkles and pancakes, there are also blueberry muffins, bacon and omelet.

The door adjacent his room opens and Rey appears, grumbling wordlessly while walking towards the bathroom. After ten minutes (not that Kylo counted), she steps outside and hurries back in her bedroom. Kylo quietly observes his tenant’s morning routine while drinking his first cup of jasmine tea of the day.

Rey enters the kitchen, double checking if she forgot anything in her shoulder bag.

“Good morning,” Kylo’s voice softly reverberates from the kitchen. Rey stops and registers the breakfast _feast_ in their kitchen counter. Everything smells heavenly and her stomach rumbles in protest.

“Morning,” she murmurs as she presses the switch button for the coffee brewer. While waiting, Rey carries on to her morning routine ever since she arrived: greet Kitty, check if the recycle bins are ready to be collected, turn off the lights outside but since it seems that the landlord was already awake before her, it’s already taken care of.

After that, she sits on the sofa, checking for any e-mail while waiting for the coffee brewer to ping loudly. Rey can’t do any of these with ease. She feels awkward because a _certain someone_ is there.

“Have you eaten breakfast?”

Rey shakes her head. Both of them know that she hasn’t.

_God. This is weird._

Kylo gestures to the food on the kitchen counter. He fiddles with the table mat, focusing his gaze on the strap of her shoulder bag. “Okay. Umm… I made too many. You can get some if you like.”  
  
“No. It’s fine. Thanks. I only have coffee.” Rey clutches her grey mug tightly, forcing herself to remove her gaze from the food. The landlord nods unsurely by her answer. After what he said last night, Kylo wouldn’t dare to ask her to join him for breakfast. And because of what he said last night, Rey doesn’t want to impose anything from him. Their easy truce after their conversation in the park disappearing.  

Rey puts her mug down. Just as Kylo is about to ask her once again, she notices that she spilled some coffee on the kitchen counter. Her eyes widen remembering his words from last night.

_Better not to make a mess here._

Kylo follows her gaze and silently retrieves a washcloth on the kitchen sink. He wordlessly hands it to her. Only to see that Rey hastily wipes the stain with the sleeves of her green long sleeved blouse. Kylo clears his throat and motions for the cloth.

“Oh, no. It’s okay. It’s gone now.”

“Wouldn’t that leave a stain?” Kylo gestures at her soiled sleeve.

_Stain._

_Mess._

These words echo loudly in Rey’s thoughts.She pastes a fake smile and cheerily reasons. “No, I like the smell of coffee. It’s like perfume,” she raises her right wrist near her nose and smells. “It helps me stay awake at work,” she adds, convincing no one. She turns around to hide the cringe forcing its way in her mouth. She continually drinks from her mug, even if the coffee is long gone. From behind, Kylo and Kitty share a dubious look.

If Rey thought that her embarrassment would finally end, she’s wrong. Her stomach growls, negating everything that she said. She closes her eyes and bites her lips to stop a whimper. Her stomach is still growling.

 _Shhh!_ She holds her navel tightly.

 _It’s those muffins. They smell so bloody good._ Rey cries inside.

Things between them are so strained. Kylo stands. “I’ll get ready.” Even if he wouldn’t, not really. “Just…” Kylo pauses when he sees that his tenant still wouldn’t face him. “help yourself,” with that, he takes his apron off and leaves.

Rey couldn’t help but think that he’s fleeing from her. She couldn’t blame him.

_Why am I such a mess in front of him?_

_Mess._

That word again.

She hears his door closing. Rey waits for the sound of his door locking. It doesn’t come. Kitty meows down at her feet. She sighs and turns, allowing herself to gaze at all the food. It’s quite impressive. There are two plates stacked with pancakes, the blueberry muffins cooling on the rack, almost burnt bacon (just how she likes it) and omelet which appears to be oozing with cheese inside. She caresses her now silent stomach and sighs.

 

* * *

It’s almost unfair how Paige manages to appear like she didn’t spend the night analyzing business proposals. She steps inside the elevator, pressing the close button. She eyes her reflection in the mirror inside. She appraises her short hair sleek to perfection, her lips artfully tinted with nude rouge, and the form-fitting A-line black dress accentuating both her delicate curves and statuesque frame. She allows herself a small smirk, feeling confident and ready to face work once again.

“Ms. Tico,” A nasal voice wheezes behind her.  

She maintains her pleasant expression even if her insides twist in annoyance.

“Mr. Wexley.” They’re the only ones inside. Paige’s day slowly start to be the worst.

“So early, I see.”

She smiles and says nothing.

“Have you finished the‒”

“Yes.”

“Impressive. No wonder...” He doesn’t need to finish his statement. Ever since Paige got promoted three years ago, Snap Wexley had always been passive-aggressive towards her. Frankly speaking, the bastard is still bitter that she was given the position. He actually implied when their boss delivered the news that it’s only because the administration just finished a sensitivity training.

_I deserve it._

The elevator doors open. Snap gestures for her to go first. She nods in ingenuine thanks. She can feel his disgusting leer from behind.

Paige straightens even more and vows to never _ever_ give that bastard the satisfaction of making her uncomfortable.

“Good morning, Ms. Tico” Nix, her secretary greets warmly in his desk right in front of her office.

“Hello, Nix. Are the files ready for the presentation later?”  
  
“I called them a while ago. It’ll be here after thirty minutes.”

“Good.”

“Also, your breakfast is on your table.”

“Thank you.” Paige winks at her trusted secretary. Even if there are assholes like Snap, people like Nix strengthens her resolve to stay and consistently prove that she has what it takes. She’s aiming for another promotion, this one as the department’s Director.

_Patience. You’ll get it, Tico._

She puts her handbag down and reads the new e-mails for the day. A recognized tune breaks her out from her intense concentration. Two hours have flown by and Paige allows herself a small break by answering the incoming call.

“Yes?”

Paige swivels her chair around. She gazes thoughtfully at the abstract painting on her wall while listening to the conversation. “Shouldn’t you be at work?” Her dry tone indicating fond exasperation.

The caller’s answer causes Paige to laugh shamelessly.

“They’re your nails. Why should I have a say on it?”

A beat later.

“Really?”

 

* * *

Kylo peeks outside his bedroom door. Rey is nowhere to be seen. She probably left for work already. Kitty approaches him and swishes its tail between his legs. He carries his pet in his arms, the cat instantly nudging its head on his chest. The meals he prepared remains untouched.

 

* * *

Poe Dameron taps his toes in time of an unheard beat. The meeting went smoothly and if all goes well, they’ll manage to beat the deadline. He rubs his hands excitingly at the thought.

Poe lives and breathes business. It’s basically a combination of everything that he thrives in. Meetings and forming relationships with _a lot_ of people? Yes. Taking risks and expecting the best outcomes? Absolutely. Being a good and charismatic leader? A trait that he certainly has. And most importantly, wearing suits every single day? Poe Dameron was practically wearing those ever since he was born.

The elevator doors open and he steps inside. Just as it is about to close, a slim outstretched hand bravely appears in between, prompting him to press the open button. A woman enters, holding a handbag and several folders in another arm. She takes off her glasses and pins him a stoic glance. Poe instantly recognizes her.

Paige Tico.

“Going down?” He inquires.  
  
“Yes, please.”

Poe presses the button for the parking area. They’re the only ones inside given the busy time in the company. He checks his watch. He’s not expected back in the office. That’s basically the perk of being the CFO of the company. His baby, the Resistance is co-owned by him and his friend Brandon Brendonium the VIII or BB-8 for short. They became the best of friends ever since college and was inseparable ever since.

“Great report back there.”

Silence.

If there is one person that Poe hasn’t manage to please yet, it’s Paige Tico. He tried everything. He was nice, super nice that even BB-8 became weirded out. When that didn’t work, he became… an asshole. He learned the hard way that that was _horrible,_ not to mention stupid.

Good thing all those mistakes taught him something.

They’ve reached the underground floor. Paige checks her folders for the last time before leaving the elevator. Poe’s hand twitches, wanting to offer his help in carrying them but also knowing never to do that.

_Not after that incident in the business conference last year._

His left foot aches by that thought, reeling with the pain of Paige’s platform heels. The woman may be poised and collected, but she sure does have an icy temper when provoked.

They step outside. Poe’s car is parked next hers. It’s almost comical to watch them. Paige leads every gesture while the man follows behind. She presses her car key first. He follows, almost half a second after. Poe tries to stop his competitive streak when Paige turns to him and smirks.

_This is why we should never be left for more than five minutes._

He grins at her and approaches her side. Her window drops down and she looks at him square on. Poe crouches down and puts his left hand on her car window gently. Their close distance allows Paige to whisper softly, “I like what you did with your nails.”

 

* * *

INT. D'QAR HOTEL AND RESORT/ GROUND FLOOR/ AFTERNOON

(Flashback)

  
To say that Paige and Poe clashed instantly is right. They literally bumped into each other, just outside the hallway of a restroom. Poe is on his way to the men’s room, pumped with adrenaline from his presentation.  Meanwhille, Paige is ready and fully-freshened up to mingle during the short break.

And then they happened.

Her bag fell down, spilling its contents. Paige huffed in frustration and bent down to pick her lipstick, car keys, and such. Poe immediately gathered her other things and handed it to her. His apologetic expression no match for the cool stare Paige gave him.

“Sorry!  Allow me to get that.”  
  
She stood and smoothed her gray pencil skirt for any creases. Poe almost missed it. He picked the unopened foil pocket with its bold words of _Big Boy Condom_.

“Did I drop this?” Poe checked his pockets if indeed he have.

“I know I used it yesterday?” He mumbled to himself. Paige rolled her eyes impatiently. She snatched the black condom wrapper from his fingers. “That’s mine.” She dared him to contradict her. When his expression remained unchanged, despite the flash of amused surprise from her behavior, Paige left him. If she swayed her hips and added more confidence in her stride, both of them knew she did.

And this was where their… agreement began. After the break, Poe discreetly searched for her inside the auditorium. She’s seated next to Wexley, and the man was saying something that causes Paige to smile albeit tensely. He approached them.

“Dameron!” Wexley offered his hand. “Good presentation back there,” Poe flashed him with his signature smirk, accepting his palm. His gaze centered on _her._ Paige’s eyebrows rose infinitesimally but she masks her recognition of him.

“And you are?”

“Tico.” She didn’t offer her hand, but nodded at his direction. “Paige Tico,” she continued. They both ignored Snap as the distance between them grows with… _something._ Being with her is like facing a battle with her carrying the bombs.  

“Poe,” he cheekily supplied.

Later that night, Paige moaned his name breathlessly inside the dark hotel room close to their conference building. He ran his hands all over her body and pushed them down onto the springy bed.

Suddenly, Paige straddled him, planting her knees on both sides of his torso and making quick and concise work of taking his long-sleeve buttons off. Poe caressed her waist and let her pin both of his hands beside his head. His groan silenced by the feel of her lips molding languorously into his.

That first night is by far the _best_ of Poe’s existence, even surpassing that one time in Yavin. He gifted Paige a phone carrying only one contact– his. He laughed himself hoarse when they called his number. The beats of Hotline Bling echoing in her office.

It started as a booty call but it’s been long enough that he could now call her first. Sometimes just to tell her inane things or to remind her to eat and drive home safely. They’re not together.

_Yet._

But Poe wishes that they are. He likes Paige, admires her quiet but formidable strength. He doesn’t get hurt by her usual disregard of him because after all the nights (and sometimes morning) with her, he came into terms that that’s just who she is. Also, the fact that she’s the only one who can put him into place when he’s being… too charming doesn’t hurt that fact one bit.

For once in his life, Poe waits. He waits, knowing that if he’ll take the board-a-plane-and-blow-something-up strategy, he’ll lose her.

 

* * *

The grocery store is different.

Kylo pushes his cart at a leisure pace, perusing no aisle in particular. Anything that will catch his attention will do. He needs to buy more food, already depleting his groceries supposedly for this week.

 _They changed the arrangement of the canned soup._ He prefers the previous one.

He reaches the toiletries section and his focus centers on the tampon and pads section. He doesn’t need one but apparently, his tenant does.

Rey compares the two boxes she’s holding.

 _This one is cheaper but this… has more._ She mentally calculates her last period, finally regular after months of being stressed and sleep-deprived. She reaches a decision and returns the less-pricey one back on the shelf. A distinctive cough almost makes her knock everything down.

“Hi,” Kylo greets as if they always see each other here, in the women’s sanitary section.

She waves and crosses her other hand, discreetly covering her chosen package under her left side. Rey always felt weird when someone sees her buy these things. She shudders, recalling one incident in college where she was forced to ask Finn to buy her an emergency tampon.  She says unthinkingly, just like every time Kylo is near, “I’ve never seen you here.”

_Ughh._

_Way to go, Johnson._

_You should have an awkward board score by all these ridiculous things you say._

Kylo exhales, almost releasing a laugh. He stops himself and nods somberly. “I don’t,” he agrees and allows himself a small smile. It’s worth it just by seeing his tenant relax slightly.

“You’re buying again?” Rey gestures at his cart’s growing pile.

“Yes. For dinner and tomorrow.”

“Is someone visiting?”

“No.”

Rey sneaks a peek at his back, not quite realizing that they’re walking together towards the frozen meat section. Kylo wordlessly gets the attention of the butcher, gesturing for the prime steak and other cuts that she doesn’t know of.

 _All of these just for himself?_   

_Well, the man is built like a refrigerator._

Rey snorts inwardly. He accepts the frozen meat, putting it gently into the cart and answers  when they’re already a distance away.

“It’s for… us.” He utters is so nonchalantly, as if they already ate together since then.  
  
Rey doesn’t know how to answer that. _Why does he keep feeding me? Arsehole one moment, then acting like my personal cook the next._

“Do you want anything? I should’ve asked. Wait–”

“No!” She shouts, a bit too loudly for a grocery store. She lowers her voice, “Thank you. It’s okay. But I have… food at home.”

_Yeah right._

_Crackers and noodles._

_Yum._

“Ohh.” He nods and leaves it at that. Rey’s unsure if she offended him or if he just offered just to be nice? This is one of the times that she’s confused on how an adult brain works, considering that she’s also one.

The queue for the basket is too long. Kylo is actually the only one for the push cart section. Rey checks her watch, dreading the waiting it will take for her just to pay the tampons.

“Is is alright–“

“You can pay with me.”

They both asked at the same time. Rey nods gratefully and Kylo continues putting his chosen goods on the cashier counter.

She hands her box the last.

The cashier boy tells Kylo the total amount of his purchase. “Do you have a rewards card? You’ll have a discount.” Kylo opens his wallet to check. When it isn’t there, he pats his pockets hopelessly.

“Here.” Rey hands her own.

The cashier boy swipes it and gives Kylo his change.

“Separate or together?” The question is for the groceries, not them.

“Together.” It’s Rey who answers.

 

* * *

Together.

Together, they walk side by side back to their shared apartment. Kylo carrying a lot of paper bags with Rey trailing close behind him. She offered to help but he didn’t answer.

Together, they enter the elevator, Rey pressing the 25th button rapidly. She feels useless for not helping but they’re not close enough for her to bug Kylo into letting her carry one paper bag because she’s strong as hell.  

Together, they greet Kitty who’s seated comfortably on the couch in the living room. It meows at them and resumes its cleaning. Rey drops her keys on the small ceramic bowl on the kitchen counter, after removing her flats and putting it on the shoe rack beside their main door. Kylo opens the refrigerator and arranges his purchase one by one.

Together, they carry on with their own routine inside their home, not a word shared between them. It’s only after when Kylo turns the stove off and Rey comes out her room, did one of them spoke.

“Let’s eat.”

_Alright then. It’s not because he looks good in that apron. It’s common decency to accept when food is offered._

Rey sits down, focusing on the prepared table mat and plates on her chair. She waits for Kylo to take the first bite of the dish. Rey doesn’t know what it is but it smells amazing. It also tastes amazing, she discovers after taking a small bite, a feat for her because Rey consumes food. And it isn’t pretty. She’s downright murderous if someone steals her food.

Together, they eat in silence, and both are slowly becoming used to each other’s presence. Little did they know, this is the first day they’ll be doing all of these: the grocery shopping and sharing meals for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reality surprised me and then here I am, way beyond my writing schedule. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first time writing a Reylo fic. I saw the Reylo AU week in Tumblr and decide to try and make an AU of my most favorite kdrama ever. The title is, Because This Is My First Life. It's truly wonderful. It tackles life, friendship, and love in a very seamless way. Also, all of the characters there experienced growth that I really appreciate in a show. So combining that and my Reylo fixation... behold!
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated. :)


End file.
